A Deadly Game Of Hide And Seek
by DustR25
Summary: Vanellope had another plan to deal with the racers in "When Hunters Become The Prey" find out what is it and who would have survived and who would have died Ending has been posted
1. Night 1: The Terror Begins

_I know I should be working on "War On The Race Track" but I've wanted to write this since I finished "When Hunters Become The Prey"_

 _It's pretty much Vanellope's other plan she had for killing or turning some of the racers_

 _Being honest when I wrote the prologue for WHBTP I still unsure which plan she should use_

 _But since I loved both ideas I decided to write another story using the one that wasn't chosen in WHBTP_

 _But on a quick note I'm going to only update "War On The Race Track" every Friday from now on since I want to take time and ensure that I post good chapters instead of rushed ones_

 _So with all that out of the way I hope you enjoy this story_

 **Ch.1 Night 1:The terror begins**

(We begin 2 weeks after the end of the movie and they've been updated to have older character designs)

The arcade would close and the racers would catch a much needed breathe. "Great Racing today..." Vanellope would lean against her kart.

"You too Vanellope…" Rancis would takes his helmet off.

"Since the arcade is gonna be closed for a week we're going to wait for the next roster race…I'm going to head for the castle and rest for abit…" She'd leave and the racers would leave aswell except for Taffyta.

"Hey Taffyta you ok?" Candlehead would walk over.

"Yea I'm fine Candlehead…" She'd cross her arms.

"I see straight through those lies what's bothering you?" Candlehead would be concerned.

"It's something about Vanellope...she was way to forgiving even for her…I always think she's going to do something…"

"Is that why you haven't been sleeping well for the pass 2 weeks?" Candlehead would cross her arms.

"Yea kinda…I think it's just paranoia…it'll go away eventually…"

"Look…if Vanellope wanted to do something she would have already done it…but she wants to put that behind us…and so do we…the sooner we can get over what happened for all those years the better…"

Taffyta would sigh. "Yea…thanks Candlehead…"

Candlehead would smile. "No problem…"

They'd both get into their karts having no idea Vanellope heard their entire conversation through a recorder she put in their karts.

"Oh I'm no where near over it…you can't get over that…-she'd grin-…that's what makes tonight so special…" She'd watch Sour Bill walk into her throne room.

"Everything ready for tonight Bill?"

He'd nod. "Yes princess…"

Vanellope would rub her hands together. "Then I can't wait for tonight…"

(A few hours later)

Taffyta would sit on her bed while everyone else would already be asleep.

"Just remember what Candlehead said…Vanellope forgave everyone…she won't do anything…"

She'd hear the faint noise of a scream. "What the?" She'd look out her window and Oreo Guards entering the other racer's homes.

"W-w-what's happening?" She'd back away from the window when she'd hear Vanellope at her bedroom door.

"Oh…just a little something I've planned for everyone…"

Taffyta would turn around to see Vanellope grinning evilly at her. "W-w-what? Y-y-you s-said w-we w-w-were f-forgiven!"

Vanellope would chuckle. "I lied…believe me the only reason I've waited for 2 weeks is because I wanted you all in a false sense of security…and Sour Bill said modifications made in the game's code needed time…plus many other things had to be done to prepare"

"W-what have planned?"

Vanellope's grin would widen. "Oh…just going to show you all how it felt to be hunted down…" 2 Oreo Guards would rush in and knock Taffyta out.

"Good…bring her to the forest with the others…" They'd leave as she'd grin more. "Finally I don't have to wait any longer…"

(A short while later)

The racers would wake to find themselves in a clearing in Candy Cane forest. "W-w-what's g-going o-on?" Minty would look around.

Sour Bill's voice would play through an intercom set up in a tree. "You are all going to play a little game this week…"

"W-what kind of game?" They'd start backing away from the clearing.

"A game of hiding seek…now don't start running off…let me finish explaining…it may save your lives…so get back over here…"

The racers would reluctantly stand in the middle of the clearing.

"How it works is simple…" He'd read the instructions Vanellope gave him. "Every night you must stay hidden and survive from when the sun goes down at night…till it rises in the morning… you can hide anywhere in the game…but measures have been taken to avoid any of you leaving the game…"

"Survive from what?" Crumbelina would look around nervously.

"I'll answer that in a minute…" Sour Bill would clear his throat and continue. "Those who survive each night will get to have the day to themselves and be able prepare for the next night…those that don't…will only respawn here the following night…"

"Wait…when we're found we die?" Gloyd would look around having the eerily feeling they're being watched.

"The seeker determines your fate…they might spare you…they might not..."

Citrusella would back away from the clearing.

"And to answer your question Crumbelina…look no further then Citrusella…"

They'd turn and would see a sword go through her chest.

She'd look down as the blade as it'd be twisted then pulled out and she'd collapse to the ground to reveal Vanellope who'd grin then glitch away.

"And your time starts now…"

The racers would look around as they'd hear Vanellope glitching all around them.

"Fuck this I'm out!" Swizzle would take off and everyone would scatter as Jubileena would rush over to Citrusella and would be joined by Adorabeezle and Nougetsia.

"Stay with me Cit…common…" Jubileena would try to stop the bleeding as the light would slowly fade from her eyes.

"Jubileena…it's no use…she's gone…" Adorabeezle would put a hand on her shoulder.

"But we got to go…I doubt Vanellope went after the others…" Nougetsia would stand up.

They'd pull Jubileena up and take off as Vanellope would glitch in. "See ya tomorrow Citrusella…" She'd close Citrusella's eyes then glitch away.

(Meanwhile)

Taffyta would be running terrified when she'd suddenly be stopped by Gloyd. "Gloyd! Out of the way!"

Gloyd would cover her mouth. "Stop yelling and let me tell you why I did…"

Taffyta would stay silent when he remove a tarp covering a pit and pull out a hidden Cherry Bomb out of the ground.

He'd turn to Taffyta. "Know how 3 days ago someone raided my main item storage?" Taffyta would nod. "Looks like it was Vanellope…and she's using them against us…know what this means? Taffyta would ponder for a moment and he'd sigh. "It means that running without paying attention like you did is a sure fire way to get caught…"

"Ok…but I'd rather get moving I don't feel safe staying in 1 spot…"

"If we can't make it to the Junkyard we should be fine…common…" They'd both walk keeping their eyes open for more traps.

(Meanwhile)

Swizzle would be running as he'd hear Vanellope glitch nearby. "Shit she's close by…" He'd step right on a bear trap and would fight to contain his screams. "Don't yell…she doesn't know…don't yell…"

He'd hear someone approaching. "Oh no…no…"

His fear would go away when he'd sit Minty, Sticky and Torvald. "Hey Swizzle…looks like you could use a hand…"

He'd look down. "You could say that…but stay quiet…I heard Vanellope glitch near by barely a minute ago…"

Minty would take the trap off as Sticky and Torvald would keep watch. "So anyone got a plan?"

"How about leaving the forest to start? Vanellope is in here…so while she's focused on others we get a chance to hide somewhere else…" Torvald would state.

"Works for me…" They'd walk but staying watchful for Vanellope.

Farther away Candlehead, Crumbelina and Snowanna would walk out of the forest. "Where to next?" Snowanna would turn to them.

"I suggest we don't take our karts…she probably has ways to track us wherever we go with them…" Crumbelina would look behind them.

"How about Taffy Swamp? I doubt Vanellope would check there…"

"Sure…beats just standing here…"

They'd begin walking when Crumbelina and Candlehead would fall down into a pit.

"You 2 ok?" Snowanna would look down at the 2.

"No…Vanellope covered the bottom in concrete…and covered the wall about 5 feet up…" Crumbelina would respond as Snowanna would see Candlehead staring terrified at the liquid on at their feet.

"What's wrong Candles?"

"…..W-w-we're s-standing in a foot of g-gas…"

Crumbelina would stare back up at Snowanna. "Go get something to pull us out! But cover the pit first! We don't need Vanellope finding us in here!"

Snowanna would cover the pit back up. "I won't be gone for long…"

She'd take off as Crumbelina would turn to Candlehead who'd be shaking a little. "Everything is going to be fine Candles…."

"Still…I don't like this "Game"…I thought Vanellope forgave us…"

"Turns out she's a good liar…"

They'd both go silent in fear when they hear Vanellope walking beside the pit whistling.

Candlehead would almost scream but Crumbelina would cover her mouth. "Don't yell…not now…" She'd whisper.

"Wait…who moved the tarp?" Vanellope would kneel down beside the pit Crumbelina and Candlehead's hearts would begin to race.

She'd begin pulling the tarp off when something would get her attention and she'd glitch off.

Crumbelina would sigh in relief. "Now where the fuck is Snowanna?"

(A long wait later)

Snowanna would finally return. "Sorry about that…"

Crumbelina would glare back up at her. "Where have you been?"

"You should be thanking me…I saw Vanellope about to discover you 2 and I distracted her…"

"Then how are you still alive?" Candlehead would be curious.

"She saw Rancis going into his house…so she went after him…but I did manage to find a way to get you girls out…"

"Good…this smell is starting to get to me…"

(Meanwhile)

Rancis would be in his bathroom fixing his hair. "All I asked those bloody Oreo Guards was to not touch the hair and what do they do? They touched it anyway…" He'd finish and put on his hat. "Now there's perfection…" He'd stare at his reflection not even noticing Vanellope walking in through his front door.

She'd look around. "Geez…nice place…" She'd mutter as Rancis would walk to his stairs freezing when he sees her standing at the bottom of them.

"Oh hey Rancis…nice place you have…" She'd grin.

"T-thanks…I guess…" He'd back away from the stairs and she'd glitch to the top of them.

"Enjoying the game?"

"Actually I'm not enjoying this at all…"

Vanellope's grin would disappear. "Well that's just too bad then…"

Rancis would be confused. "Why"

"I was going to offer you a chance to join me and hunt the others…but since you do like the game I'll take you out of it…" She'd grin again as he'd gulp and back into the wall.

"No where to go now Rancis…" She'd put the tip of her sword to his neck.

"V-v-vanellope…w-w-w-we c-can t-t-talk a-a-about this…i-i-it doesn't h-have t-t-to b-b-be t-t-this w-way…" Rancis would plea.

"I know…but here's something you should know…I always liked you…don't ask me why but I did…and for some reason I always thought if anyone would care…it'd be you…since you never won a race and Taffyta and the others gave you hell for that…I thought…I always thought you'd feel a little how I felt everyday…but you never did…you always stayed by Taffyta's side…and everyday when you guys hurt me in every way possible…you always hurt me the most…"

Rancis would be silent for a few moments. "I-I'm sorry…-Vanellope would interrupt-…of course your sorry…you've only said that twice…the first time being when I became a princess again…the second time being now when there's a sword to your neck…"

"V-V-Vanellope…please…just don't do this!"

"Sorry Rancis…but this is for the 15 years of my life that you and the others turn into a living hell…this…is for pushing me to the point…-tears would form in her eyes-…that I jumped off Rainbow Bridge…" She'd slice his neck and he'd fall to the ground holding his neck as blood would pour out. Vanellope would kneel beside him. "And for the next 6 days…you'll get to feel some of my pain when you'd hunt me down…"

She'd walk away as he'd bleed out and die covered in his own blood that would slowly form a pool around him.

Sour Bill"s voice would be heard through the intercoms placed all around the game.

"3 hours remaining…Rancis and Citrusella have been found…"

(Meanwhile)

Snowanna would be pulling Crumbelina out using a branch while Candlehead would nervously stand and wait in the pit. "Could you hurry up? I don't feel safe…"

They'd hear Vanellope glitch nearby and Snowanna would let Crumbelina slide back down. "I'm gonna go hide in behind the trees…the second she leaves I'll get you out…" Snowanna would cover the pit again and hide behind the trees as Vanellope would pass by the hole.

"It's been moved again…" She'd place it back. "Wait…I'm an idiot…" She'd pull the tarp off and look down at Crumbelina and Candlehead and would have a wide. "Hey girls…"

Crumbelina would look up nervously. "Hey Vanellope…stop by to say hello?"

"Maybe…" She'd notice the branch beside the pit and would see footprints leading up a tree. "Let me guess…Snowanna was with you?"

"N-no…" Candlehead would nervously watch as Vanellope would pull out a revolver and point at the tree. "So you don't mine if I fire a shot at that tree?"

"No!" They'd both scream in unison as Vanellope would fire a shot that would go clean through the tree and would see Snowanna collapse to the ground shortly after. "Got her…"

Crumbelina and Candlehead would stare silently up at her.

"So according to Gloyd you 2 have a secret relationship…is that true?" She'd put her gun away and reach into her sweater pocket.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wanted to know…I'm curious that's all…" She'd pull out a box of matches much to their horror.

"Vanellope…what do you want out of us? What will it take to get you to let us survive the last 3 hours?" Crumbelina would look up at her waiting a response.

"Tell me if Gloyd's rumors are true…and if they are…then kiss…"

Candlehead would look up. "They are ok? Crumbelina is just afraid people would be judgemental…it's like Adorabeezle and Jubileena! Adorabeezle and Crumbelina are worried while me and Jube don't give a crap what others think!"

"2 things…how did you find out about those 2? And also…how does Gloyd know?"

Crumbelina would sigh. "Gloyd found out about everyone through all the surveillance he does before a prank…he does so to make sure he know if he's pranking someone in a relationship or not…example if he pranked Swizzle Torvald, Minty and Sticky would gladly help him in getting revenge." Crumbelina would look up at her.

"So he told you that Adorabeezle and Jubileena were a thing?"

"No surprisingly Candlehead found out on the second day of our game's life…"

Vanellope would look at Candlehead dumbfounded. "And just how did you?"

"Well at the end of the day of racing I saw Adorabeezle paying a lot of attention to Jubileena who was dumping alittle water on herself to cool off…I asked her about it….she started blushing…and I kept going on until she told pretty much told me but swore the second I let it slide I'd regret it…"

"Hmm…interesting…"

"S-s-so will you let you put the matches away?"

Vanellope would shake her head. "Kiss first…and I'll consider it…"

They'd sigh and kiss each other for a few seconds then part. "Happy now?"

"Wow…I thought you 2 were lying…"

"Vanellope why would we lie about that?"

"I don't know…-she'd strike a match-…but sadly this is it for you tonight…"

"Why?!" Crumbelina would shout.

"Please no!" Candlehead would plea.

"Well you 2…sure you both were honest and did what I asked…but that really doesn't make up for all the torment and abuse you put me through for 15 years…especially you Candlehead…you suppose to be one of the more caring racers…but you made a big mistake by making me an exception…" She'd drop the burning match into the pit and would watch them burned. "Some may survive the night…but during the day when they see the bodies…that'll do a number on them…" She'd walk away.

(Meanwhile)

Adorabeezle would open the door to her home and walk in followed by Jubileena and Nougetsia. "We'll get Citrusella tomorrow don't worry Jube…" Adorabeezle would barricade the door.

"I know…-she'd turn the heat on-…but I don't get how you both have houses up in here and the freezing cold yet you keep the heat off…"

"We like the code…it's just part of our code Jubileena…" Nougetsia would shrug and get a soda as Sour Bill"s voice would echo throughout the game.

"Snowanna down, Crumbelina down, Candlehead down, 9 remain…"

"Crap…she's even taking out the one's in groups…" Nougetsia would drink her soda as the heat and power would go off but the A.C would turn on.

"Um…which one of you did that?" Jubileena would look at them.

"Actually that was me…" They'd hear Vanellope's voice outside. "I hope you like the cold in there…I'll be waiting outside when you decide to come out…"

"Oh no…"

(3 Hours and 55 minutes later)

It would be freezing to the point even Adorabeezle would be shivering.

"Sis…I'm getting cold…" Nougetsia would turn to her.

"Suck it up…Jubileena needs everything we have…-she'd turn to Jubileena who'd be shivering on her couch.

"Only 5 more minutes Jube…" Adorabeezle would sit beside her. "Nougetsia check if she's still there…"

Nougetsia would check the window when a shot would suddenly ring out.

"Nougetsia?" Adorabeezle would look over at her and would watch her slump to the ground.

"5 minutes Adorabeezle…but as you've seen for the pass 3 hours it's only getting colder…I doubt Jubileena can make it…"

"Shut up! She will!"

Jubileena would begin losing consciousness and Adorabeezle would hold her tight. "Come on Jube…not like this….don't leave me like this…"

Her front door would open and Vanellope would walk in. "Tick tock tick tock…still 3 minutes"

Jubileena would lose consciousness. "Please do whatever you want to me…just help her…" Adorabeezle would hold Jubileena tight as Vanellope would pull out her phone press a button and the heat would turn back on. "Deal…I'll have Nougetsia and Citrusella spawn here tomorrow…but when I'm going to come get you…I'm going to need your help with something…"

The sun would rise compeletly as Sour Bill's voice would be heard.

"Hunt over…survivors congrats…the next hunt commences when the sun goes down.

Adorabeezle would look up at Vanellope. "Help with what?"

Vanellope would grin. "You'll find out tonight…"

She'd glitch away.

"What did I just get myself into?" She'd ask herself.

 **End Ch.1**

 _I hope you enjoyed the first chapter_

 _But pretty much Vanellope's other plan was to put them in a dangerous game of hide and seek, with the twist being it happens every night…and who ever dies respawns with a chance of being killed again_

 _It's dark I know, but if you've been here since my first story you know I write these kinds of stories_

 _And for those of you that got confused when Vanellope mentioned jumping off the bridge to Rancis read my story "Driven Mad" and you'll find out_

 _Now with all that said_

 _I will see you all in the next chapter._


	2. Night 2 Part 1: Who Can You Trust?

_Here's the next chapter_

 _And before anyone calls me out for updating this before "War On The Race Track" remember how I said I still wasn't sure which idea to use in "When Hunters Become The Prey" when I was writing the prologue? It was to the point I wrote both ideas out_

 _That's why I'm updating this since it is already written and I'm currently working on the next chapter for WOTRT_

 _So I guess that's everything time to jump back into this_

 _As always I own NOTHING but the plot_

 **Ch.2 Night 2 Part 1: Who Can You Trust?**

(Where we left off)

Adorabeezle would still be by Jubileena's side as Gloyd and Taffyta would leave the junkyard.

"I think we should try and find the others…then we can set up in the junkyard with traps…" Gloyd would turn to Taffyta who'd shrug.

"Sure…but you think Vanellope killed everyone she found?" Gloyd would ponder for a moment. "Want to look around and find out?" Taffyta would nod. "Sure…let's start with Rancis…he was probably fixing his hair when Vanellope caught him…"

"Very well then…we'll start with his place…" They'd walk over to the village Taffyta growing nervous. "I doubt Vanellope just disappeared…she's out there somewhere…"

Gloyd would look at her. "She's probably in the castle…there's Oreo Guards at the gates…she's probably just resting up for tonight…"

They'd get to the front door and see it wide open. "Guess we don't need to knock…" Gloyd would joke as they'd walk inside.

"He was probably upstairs…I don't see him down here…." He'd turn to Taffyta who'd be pale as a ghost. "What's wrong Taff?" She'd point to the stairs where there'd be several dried streaks of blood on them. "I t-t-th-think h-h-he's…"

Gloyd would walk up the stairs and look at the gruesome scene infront of him. "…Holy shit…"

Taffyta would walk up and cover her mouth tears falling down her face. "I-I-I t-think I'm gonna..." She'd puke as Gloyd would slowly walk over to Rancis. "She can't hurt you anymore buddy…" He'd close his eyes and his mouth. "I doubt the others are alive…if she could kill Rancis despite her feelings for him the others did stand much of a chance…"

"Still…we should make sure…" Taffyta would wash her mouth out with water.

"If you insist…" Gloyd would shrug as they walk out.

"How did that not make you sick? His neck was sliced opened…"

Gloyd would shrug. "Sure it affected me…but I've seen so many violent horror movies with tons of gore that…well I've seen that to the point it won't make me react the way it made you…"

"I assume your not scared then?"

"I never said I'm not scared of what Vanellope might do to me…what I'm saying is those kinds of gruesome scenes don't scare me…"

"Ok…" They'd see smoke coming out of a hole. "I think I know where the others might be…"

They go to the pit and look down at the 2 charred bodies laying at the bottom of it. "Who do you think those are? They're beyond recognition…" She'd turn to Gloyd who'd be kneeling beside Snowanna's body.

"Those in the hole are Candlehead and Crumbelina…it seems they fell in…Snowanna tried to help them…she saw Vanellope coming…tried to hide but got in the heart and then Vanellope burned those 2…"

"But tonight those that died will be spawned back into the forest…Vanellope will just be waiting for them…"

"No…I doubt she will be…if she wants to enjoy this little "Game"…she'll maybe give them some time to leave the forest or find a hiding spot before going after them…it'll be those that survived she'll be after…"

"So where too now?" Taffyta would turn to him.

"Got to one of my other storage…we'll set up traps in the junkyard and set up there for the night…it's our best bet I find…"

"Ok…lead the way…"

(Meanwhile)

Torvald, Sticky, Minty and Swizzle would be walking around the village. "Girls? Can we stop soon? I'd like to rest up before tonight…" Swizzle would yawn.

"Sure…we'll head to my place…" Minty would state as Torvald would take a peek inside Rancis house. "Well…he didn't survive…"

"What do you mean?" They'd walk in and walk up the stairs and would immediately regret it the moment they'd see the gruesome scene infront of them.

They'd leave in a hurry silently as Torvald would follow. "I'd rather not sleep…that's just gonna haunt my dreams…"

They'd get to Minty's home and walk in. "You guy rest up…I want to go check a few things out…"

"Ok…but get back here before tonight…" Sticky would turn to her.

"Not making any promises…" Torvald would walk away.

(A few hours later)

A few bright sparkles would swarm over Jubileena. "Guessing that's Vanellope's doing…" Adorabeezle would mutter as Jubileena would wake. "Adorabeezle? What happened?"

"You scared the shit out of me by almost freezing to death…"

"All I remember is the heat going off and the windows opening what happened after that?"

"We lasted 4 hours and Vanellope had to let us live…"

"I highly doubt Vanellope just let you off the hook…what happened?"

"Nothing…I swear…"

"You better not be lying to me…"

"I swear we're safe…and we'll stay safe…"

(Meanwhile)

Torvald would walk towards the bridge. "Let's see what these measures you've taken…" She'd step onto the bridge when several sweet seekers would appear. "Ah…escape is impossible…"

She'd look towards the heavily guarded castle. "I assume she's resting at the moment…" She'd begin walk around and notice Gloyd and Taffyta heading for the junkyard.

"Hmm?" She'd follow them.

"You sure this is enough stuff Gloyd?" Taffyta would be curious.

"We're not fighting her…just stalling her long enough so we can get away…" He'd begin setting up when Torvald would make her presence known.

"That's actually kinda of smart Gloyd…"

They'd turn and see her leaning against a pile of destroyed karts.

"Hey Torvald…what are you up too?" Taffyta would watch Gloyd work.

"Just walking around…I suppose you both saw Rancis aswell?"

Taffyta would silently nod as Gloyd would sigh. "His final seconds weren't pleasant…"

"Definitely not…what about the others?" Torvald would cross her arms.

"Well a bullet went through Snowanna's heart…she died instantly…Crumbelina and Candlehead on the other hand…were burned beyond recognition…" Gloyd would place a few more traps.

"Yea…and do you have any idea why Vanellope is just having them respawn again?" Taffyta would turn to Torvald.

"Well the most obvious would be cause she wants to kill us over and over again…but I think there's more to it…guess if that's the case we'll be told tonight…"

"I don't like the sound of that…" Taffyta would lean against a wall of karts.

"But I'm hoping I'm wrong…cause just having to play this "Game" every night is enough hell…"

"That's for sure…" Gloyd would place the last of his traps.

(A few hours later)

The sun would begin setting as Sour Bill's voice would echo throughout the game. "Dead racers are respawning the game recommences in 5 minutes…"

Rancis, Snowanna, Crumbelina and Candlehead would respawn in the forest their deaths fresh in their minds as Nougetsia and Citrusella would spawn beside Jubileena and Adorabeezle.

"But theirs is a twist in this game…" Sour Bill would continue. "In the first 6 days those who die more than 3 times will be at risk…during the seventh night if they die…it'll be game over…permanently…"

The racers would gasp. "So to those respawning…I suggest you be careful…you only have 2 more lives to spare…"

"I knew there was something…" Torvald would mutter.

Jubileena would turn to Adorabeezle suspicious. "Why are these 2 here? Shouldn't they be in the forest?

"The hunt commence…"

Vanellope would walk through the unlocked door and would smile at their petrified faces. "I wanted to die together to answer your question…but I'll spare you all on 1 condition…"

"And that is?"

Vanellope would grin. "I'll be taking Adorabeezle with me for the night…and I'll be using her every night this week…"

"For what?" Adorabeezle would ask as Vanellope would take a few steps towards them. "You'll find out later…but are you coming or not?"

Adorabeezle would look at the others and sigh then turn back to Vanellope. "Fine…"

Vanellope would take her by the arm and glitch away.

"I have a bad feeling…" Jubileena would mutter.

Vanellope and Adorabeezle would be at the base of the mountain. "Mine explaining now what you want me to do?"

"Your going to help me find the others…-she'd give her a tracker-…activate that everytime you spot a racer…but if you so much as warn them…I will make sure you, your girlfriend, your sister and your girlfriend sister die…permanently…understand?"

Adorabeezle would gulp and nod.

Vanellope would grin. "Good...now go check the junkyard out…I'm going to go check the village…"

Adorabeezle would go towards the junkyard and Vanellope would glitch up the mountain again and would appear infront of Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella.

"What do you need Vanellope?" Nougetsia would be nervous seeing the evil grin on Vanellope's face.

"Oh…your all about to help me in a big way…"

"How?" Citrusella would be nervous.

"I'm gonna need more than just Adorabeezle's help…I'm gonna need you 4…but I'll need your help to turn Adorabeezle…"

"What do you mean?" Jubileena would nervously back away.

"Well I doubt she'll stay on my side…so I need to convince her…"

"H-how so?"

Vanellope would draw her sword. "All you have to do is lay there and be pretty…"

(Meanwhile)

Gloyd, Taffyta and Torvald would be playing cards. "So who do you think will be found tonight?" Taffyta would look at them.

"I think she's going to go after the ones who weren't found yesterday…she'll probably want most of us to be in that life or death situation…" Torvald would look up at her.

"Makes sense…" Gloyd would take a swig from his soda can when a bear trap would be heard followed by a scream. "No way I got Vanellope…" The 3 would go to where the trap went off and would see Adorabeezle lying on the ground her leg caught in it. "WTF guys?!"

She'd roll onto her side and activate her tracker as they'd come and free her from it.

"Sorry…we didn't think you'd come here…where's Jubileena and Nougetsia?"

"Vanellope trapped us at my place…she turned off the heat and opened every window and waited for us to come out…in the last 5 minutes she shot and killed Nougetsia who peeked out of a window…and Jubileena froze to death in the final 3 minutes…"

"Oh…we didn't know…sorry…"

"It's alright guys…" She'd stand up.

Vanellope would be notified that Adorabeezle's tracker is on. "Good she's found some…-she'd turn to slowly dying Jubileena-…we'll be back very soon…just keep breathing…" She'd glitch away.

She'd appear at the entrance to the Junkyard and would immediately be spotted by the 4. "Shit she's here run!"

They'd take off and Vanellope would chase behind them glitching to close the gap between herself and them.

They'd turn a corner when Vanellope would throw a discarded Cherry Bomb into a pile of karts that would topple and fall infront of the fleeing racers.

"W-what do we do now?" Taffyta would back into the wall as Gloyd would pull a large pipe out from one of the karts. "You 3 climb over the wreckage I"ll hold her off…"

He'd take a few steps forward. "But Gloyd she'll kill you." Taffyta would try to talk him out of it.

"Just go!" He'd point behind them as Torvald would pull Taffyta by the arm and they'd start climbing over as Adorabeezle would stand silently as Vanellope would draw her sword.

"Finally…something exciting…" She'd rush and attack him but Gloyd would block her strikes as he'd reach and grab her gun.

"No you don't!" She'd kick away and it would slide to Adorabeezle"s feet as Gloyd would take the offensive and push Vanellope back who'd look at Adorabeezle and grin.

"Common Winterpop…you know what to do…"

Adorabeezle would silently pick up the gun.

"Adorabeezle take the shot! Then we won't have to play this game any longer!" Gloyd wouldn't notice she'd be aiming at him.

Vanellope would grin. "But Gloyd…she's on my side…." Gloyd would turn to her Adorabeezle who'd fire a shot that would hit him in the chest.

He'd stumble backwards and Vanellope would drive her sword through the middle of his chest and twist it.

"You fought hard Gloyd…I'll give you that…" She'd pull her sword out and he'd collapse dead to the ground.

Sour Bill's voice would echo throughout the game. "Gloyd down…13 remain…"

Adorabeezle's phone would vibrate and she'd look at it. "Jubileena's in trouble!"

Vanellope would grab her arm and glitch them there as Adorabeezle would see both Nougetsia and Citrusella laying dead on the ground while Jubileena would be coughing up blood with a large stab wound in her stomach.

"What happened?!" She'd rush to Jubileena's side.

"I-I-It w-w-was…-she'd see Vanellope pointing her sword at Adorabeezle-…the others…then found out what you were doing and came here looking for you...they thought we were hiding you…" She'd fall completely limp as her eyes would close.

"No…" Adorabeezle would look down as Vanellope would stand up.

"The others aren't too fond of your actions…"

"H-how did they find out?"

"I don't know…but are you really going to let this go unpunished?"

"No…"

"Are you going to get revenge by helping me get them all?"

"Yes…"

"Well then Winterpop…let's go…"

She'd help her to her feet and they'd go back out on the hunt.

 **End Ch.2**

 _It's short I know_

 _But there'll be more in the next chapter_

 _Stay tuned and like I said "War On The Race Track" will be updated this Friday._


	3. Night 2 Part 2: Slaughterhouse

_Here's the next chapter_

 _I hope you've enjoyed it so far_

 _And as I said last chapter "War On The Race Track" will be updated this Friday stay tuned for that because the next chapter is gonna be good if you like racing, cheating and close finishes_

 _Also someone PM'd me with an idea for a story. The idea is I write another story like this, but I let you guys come up with how the racers get caught in traps and which racers die, I'm perfectly fine with the idea all I need is suggestions that you can either leave in reviews or just PM to me, once I have enough of them I'll write that story._

 _But anyway time to get back into the story_

 **Ch.3 Night 2 Part 2: Slaughterhouse**

(Where we left off)

Vanellope and Adorabeezle would walk towards the village. "So…how long have you and Jubileena been together Adorabeezle?" Vanellope would turn to her.

"Why are you asking that?"

"Mostly because Candlehead already told me…plus it does seem you are really close…"

Adorabeezle would sigh. "Knew I shouldn't have told her…"

Vanellope would chuckle. "Don't worry I'm not against you on that…your cute together anyway…besides we have hiders to find…"

"Indeed we do…"

(Meanwhile)

Candlehead, Crumbelina, Snowanna and Rancis would leave the forest and look around.

"So about 8 hours to go before sunrise…any ideas on where to hide?" Crumbelina would turn to them.

"Not really…" Snowanna would look around.

"Well sorry ladies but I'm soloing this…groups will only draw attention…" Rancis would run off.

"Well….maybe we should just hide out in the forest? I doubt Vanellope will think of here…" Candlehead would look back into the forest.

"Sure…besides from that shot we heard before she's heading towards the village…we should be safe here…" They'd walk back into the forest when Torvald and Taffyta would knock on Minty's door.

"I can't believe it…she actually killed Gloyd…" Taffyta would cover her eyes as Torvald would pat her on the back. "Look…he knew not all of us were making it out of there…but he bought us enough time to get out…he may have escaped…had we know Adorabeezle was on Vanellope's side…"

She'd sigh and send a text to Minty and a few seconds later she'd open the door. "Where have you been?" Minty would ask before seeing Taffyta.

"Well got into a conversation with Gloyd…and as you heard he just got killed…" They'd walk in and Minty would barricade the door.

"From the looks of things he bought you time to escape?" Swizzle would ask as they walked into the living room.

"Yea…he might have lasted longer maybe even escape if it weren't for Adorabeezle…" Torvald would sit down.

"What do you mean?" Sticky would be confused.

"She fucking shot Gloyd! Then Vanellope finished him off with a sword to the chest!" She'd start crying as Torvald would sigh.

"I don't know what Vanellope had on her…but Gloyd grabbed Vanellope's gun….Vanellope knocked it away…it slide to Adorabeezle's feet…and after much hesitation looked away and shot him…"

"Think she threatened Jubileena?" Minty would sit down.

"No…Nougetsia and Jubileena died in the last 5 minutes last night…"

"How?" Swizzle would be shocked.

"Vanellope followed them up the mountain to Adorabeezle's place…she turned off the heat…but turn the A.C full blast and forcefully opened the windows…she threatened if they walked out she'd kill them…in the last 5 minutes Nougetsia peeked through a window and got shot…and Jubileena froze to death right before Sour Bill signaled the end of the game…leaving only Adorabeezle left…that's when Vanellope must have confronted her and cut her some sort of deal…well more like threat…either way…Adorabeezle is on her side…"

The lights would suddenly go out as they'd hear a sword scraping against the wall on the side of the house.

"Quick hide…" Torvald would whisper as some would go down to the basement while some would hide on the first floor and the rest would rush up the stairs to the second floor as the front door would slowly open and Vanellope would walk in followed by Adorabeezle.

"Keep things quiet…there's some here…I hear them moving upstairs…I think most of them might be here…" Vanellope would whisper.

Adorabeezle would point to the barricaded backdoor. "But they're trapped in here with us…-they'd move a few large items infront of the door-…just makes this game more fun for us but more horrifying for them…"

"Yes it does…-Vanellope would take out her phone and grin-…and according to this little bug Turbo planted in their phones while he was in charge…it's not just a couple…it's everyone who didn't die yesterday except for Gloyd…"

"Well this is a big house…you could almost call it a mansion…so they have quite a few places to hide…" Adorabeezle would cross her arms.

"So? We're both looking for them…and you know what to do with them right?"

Vanellope would grin when Adorabeezle would nod. "Ok...I'll start in the basement…you can go wherever…" Vanellope would pretenD to go to the basement but would watch Adorabeezle go to the kitchen.

She'd take a soda out of Minty's as Sticky would watch from a small hole in the closet she'd be hiding in.

"I-I-I-I-I d-don't l-l-l-like t-t-th-this…" She'd mutter as Adorabeezle would pick up a large butcher knife and she'd gulp.

"Please just go away please just start somewhere else…" –She'd mutter as Adorabeezle would stop right infront of the closet and look at it. "Shit…"

She'd watch as Adorabeezle would take out her phone. "Time for a small skype call…"

Sticky would quickly grab her phone to turn it off but it'd ring for just a second before shutting off.

"Gotcha…" Adorabeezle would open the closet door. "Quite a childish hiding spot Sticky…"

"C-c-can I get another t-try?" Sticky would ask nervously.

"No…" Adorabeezle would put the knife to her throat. "Mine telling me where you were 20 minutes ago?"

"I-I-I-I w-was h-here...w-with Swizzle and Minty…w-why?"

"Oh…Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella were at my home…I left for a minute and returned to find Nougetsia and Citrusella dead and Jubileena bleeding out on my floor…and before she died in my arms she said it wasn't Vanellope…but some of the racers…she didn't have time to say who…but I want to know the truth Sticky…"

Vanellope would grin evilly. "Good…it's working…she thinks it's some of them…"

"L-l-l-l-look Adorabeezle I-I-I-I don't kn-know who did it…but I swear it wasn't m-me…"

"What about Minty and Swizzle?"

Sticky would hesitate and Adorabeezle would stab her in the chest. "Anwser Sticky…before you die..."

"M-M-Minty a-and S-Swizzle l-left for 20 minutes to go fine Torvald…but that's it…they couldn't have…done it…"

Adorabeezle would twist the knife as Sticky would cough up blood.

"They could have in that time frame…why are you defending them so much?"

"Because I…" She'd stop herself.

"I what Sticky? I did it?"

Sticky would remain silent. "You did it didn't you?" Adorabeezle would pull the knife out and stab her again.

"No…I didn't…I left the house aswell…I heard them screaming but ran off…I thought it was Vanellope and knew they didn't have much of a chance…"

"You should have atleast done something besides run…" Adorabeezle would twist the knife and watch the light slowly disappear from Sticky's eyes. "Take a nice long rest…" Adorabeezle would pull the knife out and watch Sticky collapse to the ground a pool of blood slowly forming around her.

Vanellope would grin and head to the basement. "Now this game will be more fun and easier…"

Swizzle would be hiding behind a stack of boxes as Minty would be under the stairs.

"Come out come out where ever you are…" Vanellope would use the sweet tone she used when she turned into a princess which would send chills down Minty's spine.

"No not like this…" She'd mutter as Vanellope would reach the bottom of the stairs.

"I know your out there…" She'd use the flash light on her phone and would slowly walk around her sword scrapping against the floor as she'd pass them and they'd both make a beeline for the stairs.

"You can't run from me…" She'd take out her gun and shot them both in the legs Swizzle would fall on the floor as Minty would fall on the stairs. "You 2 are so dead…" Vanellope would slowly walk over to Swizzle.

"No please Vanellope!" Swizzle would back away as Vanellope would put a foot on his chest to stop him from moving.

"Sorry Swizzle…but I rather on everyone be in jeopardy on the last night…so sadly…that means you have to die…" She'd grin as she slowly plunge her sword into him as Minty would climb the stairs as Swizzle's scream would weaken as he'd be stabbed several times before finally dying.

"Now for you…" Vanellope would look up and see her at the top of the stairs. "You got pretty far…" She'd slowly walk up the stairs as Minty would see Torvald in the living room and reach out to her.

"Torvald! Torvald! Help me! Quick she's coming up!" Torvald would get to her just as Vanellope would put her sword through her stomach and pull out.

"You can bleed out…-She'd look up at Torvald-…your more important now anyway…" Torvald would back away as Minty would grab Vanellope's leg.

"Sis! RUN!" Vanellope would turn around and stab her through the heart killing her instantly as Torvald would use the time to break through the living room window and flee.

"I'll get you later…I have Taffyta to get…"

She'd go upstairs and join Adorabeezle who'd be entering one of the rooms. "Found her yet?"

"No…but she's in Minty's room…she's not in any other room…"

"Well than let's go say hi…" Vanellope would open the door to Minty's room and would see Taffyta opening the window.

"Oh no you don't…" Adorabeezle would rush in and pull her away from it.

"Ah Taffyta…I've been waiting for this moment…" Vanellope would walk over to the fear stricken racer who'd back away into a wall.

"This house turned more into a slaughterhouse…everyone except Torvald died…and now you will be joining them…" Vanellope would grin.

"P-please no Vanellope! Please I beg you!" Vanellope would chuckle.

"Taffyta…you know all those times you beat me? All those time you left me almost as a bloody pulp on the ground? Every single time I thought which way would be best to kill you…and that's how I got this idea…because I wasn't fine with just 1 way…I have many ways…but I'll start with this one…short and sweet…"

She'd take out a longer bladed knife. "Adorabeezle…you know what to do…"

Adorabeezle would nod and stab her once in the stomach and once it the chest.

Vanellope would grin as Taffyta would cough up blood and would proceed to plunge her knife into her mouth and would make it come out the back of her head.

"And for good measure…" She'd push and the knife would go into the wall and would cause Taffyta's body to stay on it's 2 feet.

"Common let's go…" She'd turn to Adorabeezle who'd be looking out the window.

"Wait…Rancis is coming…"

Rancis would be walking by and would see the broken window. "I really shouldn't go in there…I really shouldn't…" He'd go through the window anyway and would immediately see the bodies of Sticky in the kitchen and Minty at the top of the basement stairs both with pools of blood around them. "I think I'm gonna be sick…" He'd look down in the basement and see Swizzle's body who'd also have a pool of blood around him, Rancis would get his phone and call Taffyta and would hear it going off downstairs, he'd reluctantly go upstairs slowly approaching the room when the phone would be ringing. "I really shouldn't be opening this door…" He'd open it and would see Taffyta's body still standing up blood all over the floor. Rancis would back away slowly when he'd run into someone.

"Hello Rancis…" He'd hear Adorabeezle's voice before a butcher knife would go through his chest as Vanellope would appear infront of him.

"2 deaths in 2 nights…it's not looking good for you Flugs…" Adorabeezle would stab him again.

"If you die again tomorrow…you'll run the chance of dying permanently…I'll enjoy chasing you tomorrow…" She'd close his eyes as he'd slump to the ground then look at Adorabeezle.

"Common…we got 1 hour left…let's see if we can get Torvald…"

"Ok…" They'd leave as Sour Bill's voice would echo throughout the game.

"Sticky dead, Swizzle dead, Minty dead, Taffyta dead, Rancis dead, 4 remain…"

Candlehead would gasp. "How did they all go down so fast?"

"I don't know but good thing we did not follow Rancis…" Crumbelina would look around.

"Wait…I see Torvald running towards us…"

Torvald would be running as fast as her legs could carry her as she'd hear Vanellope glitch not to far behind her. "Torvald…you can't run from me…" She'd hear Vanellope's voice as she'd enter the forest Vanellope on her tail.

"What do we do?" Candlehead would turn to Crumbelina.

"Just stay quiet and not be seen…there's nothing we can do to help her…"

They'd all be stunned when Adorabeezle would appear out of nowhere and trip Torvald who'd hit the ground fast first.

"Nice run Torvald…but you weren't fast enough…"

Vanellope would step on her left hand and Adorabeezle would step on her right as Torvald would look up at her. "Why Adorabeezle? Where's the real you?"

"That me stopped caring when I went back to my home to find Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella dead…not by Vanellope's hands…but by the others…"

"But Adorabeezle…I didn't do that…and you know those thoughts never cross my mind…"

"Either way…-she'd crush her hand-…I've been enjoying Vanellope's game…"

Vanellope would grin at Torvald's horror as she'd stab her through the heart. "A quick death…since I'm feeling merciful…"

They'd take a step back as Candlehead, Crumbelina and Snowanna would silently back away as Sour Bill's voice would echo through the game.

"Torvald dead, 3 remain…"

The sun would begin coming up when Snowanna would step on a branch alerting Vanellope and Adorabeezle who'd immediately look over at them.

"Spying I see…" Vanellope would chuckle. "You know spies often die when they get caught right?"

The 3 racers would gulp and run away.

"Leave them…they've died once already…plus…I want someone to discover the bodies…"

"As you wish…" Adorabeezle would turn to her.

"Common…well head to my castle…an I'll get Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella back…"

She'd take Adorabeezle's arm and glitch away as Sour Bill's voice would echo one last time throughout the game.

"Game over…Candlehead, Crumbelina and Snowanna…congratualtions…you've survived the night…the totals deaths count is….Taffyta 1, Gloyd 1, Candlehead 1, Crumbelina 1, Torvald 1, Sticky 1, Minty 1, Swizzle 1, Rancis 2….and still 4 nights before the final night…"

"Wait why did it not name Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella?" Snowanna would be curious.

"Because…starting tonight…there will be 5 seekers…Vanellope, Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella…" Sour Bill would answer,

"Just fucking great…" Snowanna would mutter.

 **End Ch.3**

 _Most of the racers got slaughtered in Minty's home_

 _What strategies will they come up with for night 3?_

 _Will Rancis survive a night? Or will his life be in jeopardy after just 3?_

 _I don't know but stay tuned to find out._


	4. Night 3: Dead In The Final Minutes

_Here's the next chapter_

 _I hope you've enjoyed it_

 _We'll see if in this chapter Rancis can survive a night or not_

 _And to be clear these chapters were already written the only modifications I've made have been these notes at the beginning of the chapters and the ending of them_

 _Now with all that said time to jump into this_

 **Ch.4 Night 3: Dead In The Final Minutes**

(A few hours after the ending of the last chapter)

Candlehead, Crumbelina and Snowanna would walk around the village.

"L-l-l-look h-h-how many are f-f-found when i-i-it's just 2 of them….h-h-how are we suppose to survive when there's 5?" Candlehead would be terrified as Crumbelina would hug her.

"It's ok Candles…we'll find a way…we're not her biggest targets….Taffyta and Rancis are…"

"But I was always by Taffyta's side…she'll be targeting me aswell!" Candlehead would cling tight to Crumbelina.

"Look…she won't find you…none of them will…I won't let that happen…"

Snowanna would see the shattered window of Minty's home. "Guys…I think I know where the slaughter took place…"

Candlehead and Crumbelina would turn to her. "Where?"

She'd approach the shattered window and look inside. "Oh god…" She'd vomit.

"What is it?" Crumbelina and Candlehead would look in and immediately see the bodies of Sticky and Minty and the blood all over the place.

"Maybe one of them is still alive? Maybe Sour Bill made a mistake?" Candlehead would turn to them as they'd reluctantly climb in.

Snowanna would walk down the basement stairs look at Swizzle who'd have several large stab wounds. "He'd didn't go quickly…nor painlessly…" She'd mutter then climb the stairs. "Swizzle never stood a chance…"

"Sticky didn't go quickly…and neither did Minty…" Crumbelina would state looking at the bodies.

"C-C-Crumbs?" Candlehead would call up from the second floor and Crumbelina would walk up.

"What's wrong?"

Candlehead would point to Rancis lying on the floor and Taffyta in the bedroom.

"Common…let's go…none of them were alive when Vanellope and Adorabeezle left the house…"

"Y-yea…" Candlehead would state as they'd climb out the broken window and join Snowanna who'd be vomiting again.

"…..That was not a pretty sight…" Snowanna would state as she'd wipe her mouth.

"Seems only Torvald made it out of the house…but she was quickly chased down…"

"I think we should rest up for a few hours before the "Game" recommences…" Crumbelina would state.

"Sure…" Snowanna would agree.

"Fine…I'm just gonna have nightmares anyway…" Candlehead would mutter as they'd walk away from Minty's house.

(Meanwhile)

Adorabeezle would rest as Vanellope would clean her sword as Sour Bill would walk in.

"You wished to see me your highness?"

Vanellope would turn to him. "Yes…I need you to alter the codes of Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella…to make them loyal to me and alter their memories of me killing them and change it into some of the racers if possible…"

Sour Bill would bow. "I'll get to work…" He'd run out as Vanellope would grin.

"I'm surprised I never had to alter his code…he just serves me not caring what I do…"

She'd look over a chart in her room.

"So 4 nights left before the final 7th night…everyone has died once…except for Rancis…he's died twice…and if they die 3 times or more…then on the final night if they die they'll die permanently…" She'd chuckle. "Better be careful Rancis…"

(A while later)

Adorabeezle would wake and join Vanellope in her throne room as the sun would begin to set once again.

"So who are your main targets?" Adorabeezle would ask.

"I was hoping to find Taffyta again….along with Candlehead…and might aswell make Rancis go 3 for 3…"

"But then it wouldn't matter if he dies in the next few days…since he'll only die permanently if you get him on the seventh night…"

"No…I've changed the rules alittle bit…you'll find out when Sour Bill announces them…but for now we should get ready…we leave in a few minutes…"

"Ok…" Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella would respawn beside them.

"Jube!" Adorabeezle would hug her tight.

Vanellope would grin. "You 2 can make out another time…we have work to do…"

(Meanwhile)

Taffyta, Gloyd, Rancis, Swizzle, Minty, Sticky and Torvald would respawn in the forest as Sour Bill's voice would echo throughout the game.

"Racers…you have a few minutes to hide…but there have been some changes made to the game…"

"W-w-what changes?" Sticky would look up.

"Simple…after your third death…anymore will be a permanent game over…no waiting till the seventh night…after 3….your done…"

Rancis would gulp. "Fuck…."

"But seeing how you wasted this time just standing and listening instead of moving…your time starts….now…" Sour Bill's voice would cut out.

"Shit…..shit….I'm so fucked…so very very fucked…." Rancis would look around terrified expecting Vanellope to appear as Taffyta would take off with Gloyd in one direction and Swizzle, Minty, Sticky and Torvald in the other direction.

Rancis would slowly begin to walk away when he'd suddenly hear Vanellope glitch nearby.

"No….no….no…." He'd turn around and would see her Glitchting from tree to tree slowly coming towards him.

"THEY'RE AFTER ME!" He'd scream and take off sprinting.

Taffyta would stop running. "We have to go back for him!"

Gloyd would grab her arm. "If one's after him they're all after him! It's too late for him!"

Gloyd would start running and Taffyta would look behind her. "Sorry Rancis…" A tear would escape her eye as she'd follow Gloyd.

Sticky would stop running causing Swizzle, Minty and Torvald to stop aswell.

"We need to help him…he's already died twice…if they get him tonight he's gonna be their main target tomorrow for sure…"

"Sticky we've been running for a solid 5 minutes…he's to far away…even if we went back for him he'd be dead by the time we arrive…then we'd be easy pickings for them! I'm sorry but it's too late he's gone!" Swizzle would start running again as Torvald and Minty would grab Sticky by the arms.

"Sorry Sis but we'll try helping him tomorrow…" They'd run and pull her along.

Candlehead, Crumbelina and Snowanna would be roaming deep in the forest.

"Rancis sounded close by…" Candlehead would look around nervously.

"Maybe we should head back to town?" Crumbelina would state.

"You 2 flee if you want to…but I'm helping him…" Snowanna would run off in the direction of Rancis screams.

"No Snowanna wait!" Candlehead would go to run after her only to be stopped by Crumbelina.

"Remember your one of the top 3 targets Vanellope has…if she sees you and Snowanna she'll go straight for you even if it means Snowanna escaping…common…we should be putting as much distance as possible between ourselves and them…Snowanna wants to be risky…she can deal with the consequences…"

"…..O-o-ok…" They'd run to the village.

Rancis would be running as fast as he could still hearing glitching and footsteps behind him.

"They're all after me…I don't stand a chance…"

He'd run around lost eventually exiting the forest near Diet Cola Mountain.

"Crap no where to hide…"

He'd hear them right behind him as he'd trip over a jaw breaker and land face first on the ground.

He'd go to get up when he feel the tip of Vanellope's sword on the back of his neck. "Don't move a muscle Flugs…"

Rancis would lay there petrified. "Vanellope….p-p-please…w-w-we c-c-can t-t-talk a-a-about th-this…"

"Oh really Flugs? Then by all means talk…" He'd see the feet of Nougetsia and Citrusella infront of him.

"Don't look up…this sword will go through your neck if you do…"

"O-o-o-o-ok….b-b-but I see you have some more seekers?"

"Indeed I do…really think you can outrun 5 of us?"

He'd gulp. "Why did you all come after me?"

"Well because going 3 for 3 would be very embarrassing…dying permanently on the fourth night would be hilarious…which is why you have to die here and now…"

Snowanna would watch from behind a tree. "Think think…" She'd see a Cherry Bomb beside the tree. "Good as nothing…" She'd grab it and throw it at the group. "Catch!"

The Cherry Bomb would bounce of Rancis and explode sending everyone flying and leaving Rancis completely dazed.

"Maybe I shouldn't have thrown it directly at them…" Snowanna would rush over to Rancis and would help him up.

"What was that?" He'd snap out of his daze.

"Just be glad I came…it seemed no one else did…now come on…" She'd run away and Rancis would follow as Vanellope would sit up a huge grin on her face.

"Now things just got interesting…" She'd get up. "Nougetsia and Citrusella…go look for the others…Adorabeezle and Jubileena…follow me for now…"

They'd nod and do so.

(Meanwhile)

Crumbelina and Candlehead would enter the village. "Sure we'll be safe here? 6 people got massacred here last night…" Candlehead would look at Crumbelina.

"Yes we will be…trust me…but we won't go indoors…we'll just roam around abit…"

At the same time Gloyd and Taffyta would take a moment to catch their breath just outside of the forest. "Think they all went for Rancis?"

Taffyta would turn to Gloyd who'd nod.

"Yea but the second they catch him they'll split up to cover more ground…so we should stay on the move…." Taffyta would shrug.

"Yea but I don't think we'll need to continue running…" Gloyd would look around.

"Yea we can afford to walk for abit…-Nougetsia and Citrusella would suddenly appear in their karts-…scratch that…run!" They'd both flee.

(Back with Vanellope)

She'd silently follow Snowanna and Rancis who'd run all the way to lemonade lake before finally stopping for a breather.

"Wait…I need to catch my breath…" Rancis would pant.

"Think we lost them?" Snowanna would look behind them not seeing Vanellope, Adorabeezle and Jubileena concealed in the darkness.

"No idea…" Rancis would stretch as a shot would ring out and Snowanna would look down to see a hole going through her stomach with blood spewing out. "Rancis….run…." She'd collapse as Rancis would see Vanellope approaching and take off running again.

Vanellope would turn to Adorabeezle and Jubileena. "I can handle Rancis…you 2 go find the others…"

They'd nod and leave as Vanellope would glitch to catch up to Rancis.

"How long do you think you can run for Rancis? Because I could do this all night…"

Rancis would glance behind him and gulp.

Sour Bill's voice would echo throughout the game.

"Snowanna's dead….she's now at 2…."

(3 hours later)

Gloyd and Taffyta would rush into the junkyard Nougetsia and Citrusella close behind as Adorabeezle and Jubileena would silently be following Swizzle, Minty, Sticky and Torvald.

"Gloyd…we have 10 more minutes…but I don't think we can stay ahead of them…"

Gloyd would look at her. "Yes we can…I got a plan…"

"What is it?"

Taffyta would watch Gloyd pick up a hidden Cherry Bomb from inbetween 2 karts and put it beside a huge pile. "They won't be able to climb over it in time…"

The Cherry Bomb would go off and the karts would begin crashing down but Nougetsia would fire off a shot before they'd hit the ground and Gloyd would fall to the ground.

"Gloyd!" Taffyta would be by his side.

Gloyd would have a hand over his side. "It just grazed me…I'll be fine…"

"We still need to get that bandaged up though…" Gloyd's head would rest on her lap. "Never knew you were the protective type…" He'd grin alittle dispite the pain.

"Hey you're the only guy that interests me…can't lose you like this…"

"Oh really?" Gloyd would grin when they'd hear Nougetsia and Citrusella leave in their karts. "See like I planned…they didn't bother climbing over…"

(Meanwhile)

Swizzle's would stop for a moment and look at the sky. "The sun is rising! We did it!"

A shot you ring out and Torvald, Sticky and Minty would turn to see him collapse to the ground Adorabeezle would nudge his body alittle.

"Still a solid 5 minutes to go ladies…"

The 3 sisters would take off as Jubileena would fire a shot that'd hit Sticky in the waist causing her to fall to the ground.

Torvald and Minty would help her to her feet and would run almost carrying her along. "We got you sis…"

Adorabeezle and Jubileena would continue to fire at them as Minty would be struck in the leg and would fall but managed to crawl behind a tree as Torvald would take cover with Sticky from the gun fire as Sour Bill's voice would echo throughout the game.

"Swizzle's dead….2 more minutes…"

"Just stay low behind cover Minty…."

Torvald wold state as Minty would nod. "I know…"

(Meanwhile)

Rancis would be running hearing Vanellope on his tail. "Game over Flugs…" Vanellope would get close enough to shove him to the ground.

Rancis would start getting up just for Vanellope to plant her foot on his chest and pin him to the ground. "You ran for a long time Flugs…but now it's game over for you…."

Rancis would gulp. "I-I-I-It d-d-doesn't have to be this way…"

Vanellope would put the tip of her sword on his neck a grin on her face. "Like I said…you all made my life hell for 15 years…and I'm finally having my revenge…"

"Please….just let me survive once! Please!" Rancis would plea.

Vanellope's grin would widen. "No…." She'd stab him in the neck and would stand back as blood would gush from his neck as his body would twitch slightly as he'd grab his neck dying moments after.

"Hehehe…good luck tomorrow Rancis…you'll need it…"

Sour Bill's voice would echo throughout the game. "Rancis dead…final minute to go…"

Adorabeezle and Jubileena would start firing more accurately as a shot would go through the tree hitting Sticky in the back. "Hang on Sticky…it's almost over…"

"I'm…..trying…." She'd state weakly to Torvald who'd look over at Minty who'd glance back at her before taking a shot to the head.

"Oh shit…." Torvald would lay down as shots were fly over her head.

Taffyta would help Gloyd up the pile of karts. "Taff…I took a grazing shot…I can take care of myself…"

"Sorry…" Taffyta would go silent when they'd see Nougetsia and Citrusella appear at the bottom of the pile.

"You do realize you left the northen entrance open right?" Nougetsia would look up at them arms crossed.

"Yea…we expected more out of you…especially you Gloyd…" Citrusella would reach for her gun as Taffyta would pull Gloyd to the top. "Common!"

Citrusella would fire 2 shots and both Gloyd and Taffyta would tumble to the other side.

Gloyd would look over himself. "She missed…how about you….-after a few moments-…Taffyta?"

He'd look over as see that 1 bullet went straight through her eye into her brain. "Oh god…" He'd stop himself from puking as Sticky would succumb to her wounds just as Sour Bill's voice would echo throughout the game one final time.

"Minty dead, Taffyta dead, Sticky dead….game over…survivors congrats…"

Vanellope, Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella would disappear into thin air.

Torvald would look around confused. "Where did they go?" She'd sigh looking at Minty and Sticky. "I'm sorry…you'll survive this…no matter what…" She'd leave the forest as Gloyd would slowly get up and leave the junkyard.

"Better bandage this anyway…before it gets infected…" He'd tell himself.

Back around the village Candlehead would turn to Crumbelina. "In the last 5 minutes….5 of them died….the only one who didn't was Snowanna…"

"I know Candles…besides we warned Snowanna….and she paid the price for doing something stupid…but now…their gonna have to be very cautious…and Rancis…well….he's fucked…" Crumbelina would watch the sun rise higher into the sky. "But we'll make it through this….I guarantee you that…."

Candlehead would smile. "Better keep that promise…"

"I'll die trying…"

(A few minutes later)

Torvald would run into Gloyd.

"Hey you ok?" She'd look at Gloyd's wound.

"Yea fine…just going to bandage this up…"

Torvald would bring him to his house. "I'm actually worried heading into tomorrow…."

Gloyd would turn to her. "About what?"

She'd bandage his wound. "Well…if your keeping track….we have 4 days to go…Rancis is in jeopardy now…Minty, Sticky, Swizzle, Taffyta and Swizzle have all died twice…I'm worried Vanellope might announce a deal…if someone turns someone else over to them…they'll have immunity for the night…"

"Why would she do that?" Gloyd would grab a sodas for them.

"Well…Rancis is gonna be desperate to survive…and seeing how no one went back to help him…the desperation might get to him…and Vanellope probably will want us to have trouble trusting one another…"

Gloyd would ponder for a moment. "That actually makes a lot of sense…"

Torvald would drink her soda. "Yea…that's why it worries the fuck out of me…"

 **End Ch.4**

 _Hope you enjoyed this nice little chapter_

 _And as said quite abit already "War On The Race Track" will be updated this Friday_

 _I'm not spoiling anything but it will be a great chapter_

 _Well I'm hoping it will be_


	5. Night 4: Desperation

_Here's the next chapter_

 _Rancis is on his final life as several others are at risk of joining him in that situation soon_

 _Who survives and who dies tonight?_

 _I don't know but read on to find out_

 **Ch.5 Night 4: Desperation**

(Where we left off)

Candlehead and Crumbelina would walk to Candlehead's house and sit down to rest and eat. "So what's the game plan for tonight Crumbs?" Candlehead would look over at her.

"Well…how about we do what we did last night? We just casually walk around in the village out of sight…it worked last night…should work again…" Crumbelina would sit on the couch.

"But what if we're prioritized tonight since we've only died once?" Candlehead would open her fridge and take a few things out.

"We simply run and think of a new plan…" Crumbelina would lean back on the couch.

"That doesn't seem smart…"

Crumbelina would shrug. "It's not that smart being honest…but we've been doing this sort of thing since the start of this stupid "Game"…."

"Fine we'll keep doing that then…"

"Don't worry we'll be fine…" Crumbelina would yawn and fall asleep.

(Meanwhile)

Gloyd would sit down in his living room as Torvald would sit on his recliner. "So you really think Vanellope will add that twist to this "Game" of hers?"

Torvald would nod. "It wouldn't be that fun to eliminate somone on the fourth or fifth night…for sure she wants Rancis to turn on us….I have no doubt about it…"

"Well if that turns out to be the case…it'll definitly show those who are true friends and those who are willing to throw you under the bus…" Gloyd would stare up at the ceiling.

"Indeed…" They'd both fall asleep.

(1 minute before the Game Recommences)

Crumbelina would walk out of the house. "Just stay close…we'll get through this no problem…"

"Don't jinx us…" Candlehead would look at her. "Or I swear I'll make you regret it…"

Gloyd and Torvald would walk through the forest. "So we pick up Taffyta, Minty, Sticky and Swizzle and bolt out of there?" Torvald would look at Gloyd who'd nod in response. "To where?" She'd cross her arms.

"It's a secret…one I'd rather not share just yet…" He'd continue walking as Torvald would sigh.

"Of course…."

The racers would respawn as Sour Bill's voice would echo throughout the game.

"Vanellope had added yet another thing to the Game…"

"Like what?"

"Well…each racer now has a un activated track in their pocket….the racer can activate that tracker to give the seekers their location…it wwill tell them who's tracker it is…and if it used to get another racer found…the racer who activated it gets immunity for the rest of the night….now…your time starts…NOW…"

Torvald would turn to Gloyd. "I knew it!"

Gloyd would turn to her. "Yea yea…common let's just get them and go…"

Rancis would sprint away from the clearing along with Snowanna as Taffyta, Minty and Sticky would stay close together as Swizzle would disappear.

"Where did Swizzle go?" Minty would look around.

"Don't know…but he's on his own now…" Taffyta would respond as they'd run into Gloyd and Torvald.

"Gloyd your ok!" Taffyta would hug him tight.

"Of course I am you really think I'd die in the first minute?"

"I wouldn't be surprised…"

"Really?" Gloyd would look at her.

Taffyta would chuckle. "What you are quite reckless…."

Gloyd would sigh. "Yea yea…follow me…" He'd run off and they'd follow him.

"Where are we going?" Sticky would be curious.

"You'll find out when we get there…" Gloyd would respond.

A few minutes later he'd come to a stop and brush some dirt off of a hatch in the ground.

"How do we get in there?" Taffyta would tilt her head confused.

"Oh I don't know…" A remote would slide out of Gloyd's sleeve and he'd press a button and the hatch would open. "Common follow me…" He'd jump down and they'd quickly follow.

"Wait…there's tunnels under the game?" Minty would look around amazed.

"How did you find out about these Gloyd?" Torvald would turn to Gloyd.

"Well I'm the one who made them…" He'd slide his remote down his sleeve again as they'd all turn to look at him.

"No way…how and when?"

"Well…I didn't become the King Of Pranks just by my creative pranks…but also by my elusiveness…and when couples started forming I knew I'd always have more than one person after me when I pulled a prank…and since everyone knows the weakness of my kart…I knew I couldn't rely on speed….so I started making tunnels with hatches all over the game incase I ever need to make a quick getaway…I've been working on them since we've been plugged in…that's where I disappeared to most nights after the races…or when I went after pulling a prank…my tunnels covered the entire game…so getting away became easier and I could focus more on my pranks…"

"That explains why you could disappear into thin air…" Taffyta would cross her arms.

"Look…just don't tell anyone else about these tunnels…only you 4 know of them…I'd rather keep it that way for now...ok?"

They'd nod. "It's safe with us…"

Gloyd would smile. "Good…"

(Meanwhile)

Crumbelina and Candlehead would roam around near the houses. "So what do you think of the twist?" Candlehead would stop walking and rest against a tree as Crumbelina would shrug.

"It's stupid…I can see Rancis getting desperate enough to use a tracker…but not anyone else…plus I still doubt Rancis will use his on someone…sure he might be desperate…but I can't see him doing something like that…"

"I hope your right…." Candlehead would cross her arms.

"Don't worry Candles…I'm positive…but we should get moving…I don't like standing in one spot…"

"Ok…" Candlehead would start walking again as Crmbelina would look around. "It's hard to see at night…I wonder how Vanellope, Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella do it…"

"Flashlights probably…but as you"ve seen most are found when the4 sun begins rising and it's easier to see…well except for the second night…when everyone was slaughtered at Minty's place…"

"Hmm maybe…or maybe they mostly walk around throughout the night silently hoping to come across one of us…"

"That seems likely aswell…." Candlehead woukld state as they'd continue walking.

Not to far away Rancis would be running towards the houses hearing Vanellope glitching not to far away. "She's following me….again….got to find someone got to find someone…." He'd tell himself as he'd continue running as fast as possible still hearing Vanellope's glitch in the distance. "And soon…."

(2 Hours left)

Swizzle would be silently following Snowanna as she'd sneak into her home and go lock herself in the basement. "Sorry Snowanna…I really mean it…" He'd mutter as he'd place his tracker on her front door as Sour Bill's voice would echo throughout the game.

"Swizzle has immunity the rest of the night…"

He'd sigh and turn around almost having a heart attack when he'd see Adorabeezle and Jubileena standing mere feet behind him. "Geez…how long have you 2 been there?"

The 2 racers would look at eachother then back at him. "We've been following you ever since you left the forest…we were curious to see if you'd actually use the tracker…"

"Well as you can see I did…"

"Yes…now go to your home and don't leave the rest of the night…if you do…your fair game once again…"

"Noted…" Swizzle would take off to his home and lock the doors. "Good thing I don't intend on leaving…"

The other racers would be in shock.

"No way…" Candlehead would turn to Crumbelina.

"I can't believe it…he actually used it on someone…" Crumbelina would look back at her.

Gloyd would continue walking down his tunnels the others following. "Torvald…remember how I said this would show who our true friends are? Swizzle just failed that test…"

"But why?" Sticky would be in shock.

"Well he's died twice…sure it's not 3 times like Rancis…but the desperation probably got to him…" Torvald would state.

"Still…he didn't think he was safe enough in our group?" Taffyta would look at them for a response.

"He got killed at the very end yesterday…even though it's because he let his guard down and allowed us to be tracked…he probably thinks it's our fault somehow…and desperation? Really Torvald? Me, Sticky and Taffyta are in the same situation…are we losing our shit and betraying friends? Nope…" Minty would respond.

Rancis would continue running. "How did Swizzle find someone already?" He'd continue running hearing Vanellope not to far behind him. "Time's running out Flugs…" She'd say in her eerily sweet voice causing Rancis to gulp. "No…not like this…" He'd tell himself and continue running.

Snowanna would sit silently in her basement looking at the barricaded door. "Who did Swizzle find? It's surely either me, Taffyta, Minty or Sticky…there's no way he's come across anyone else…so who did he follow?" She'd hear her front door open and 2 people walk in. "Oh no….-she'd gulp-…he followed me…"

The foot prints would descend the stairs and the door. "Common…she's in there…" She'd hear Adorabeezle's voice.

A gun would suddenly fire and lock on the door would break apart and the door would slowly open.

They'd both walk in and turn the lights on and see Snowanna backing into a corner.

"See I told ya…" Adorabeezle would cross her arms look at Jubileena.

"P-please there's bigger targets out there then me…I've already gone down twice you should be focused on other people!" Snowanna would look at them terriefied as Adorabeezle would slowly walk up to her.

"Just be glad Vanellope has plans for you…you won't die tonight…but I'm not so sure about tomorrow…"

"W-wait…your letting me go?" Snowanna would look up at them as Jubileena would chuckle.

"We didn't say that…" Adorabeezle would knock Snowanna out cold using her gun and they'd pick her up and leave the house as Swizzle would watch them from his kitchen window.

"What are they planning on doing to her?" Different possibilities would cross his mind. "Why did I do that to her?" He'd begin questioning his actions. "Sure I wanted to survive the night…but I could have stayed in the group…I didn't have to follow her…" He'd tremble the more he'd think about it. "What have I done?"

(10 Minutes to go)

Candlehead and Crumbelina would continue walking when suddenly Candlehead would step on a bear trap with spikes attached that would sink deep into her leg as Crumbelina would cover her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"Don't scream…it'll let them know where we are…I'm going to get that off…but we're gonna have to risk heading indoors so I can bandage it up…just don't scream…no matter how much it hurts…ok?"

Candlehead would nod as tears of pain would escape her eyes as Crumbelina would sit her down and counter the number or large spikes in her legs.

"Shit…10 rather big ones…going in rather deep…maybe I should drag you back…these 10 wounds will bleed quite a bit when I take this off…it'd be safer to do so back at my house…"

Rancis would suddenly appear a few feet away and see the 2.

"Hey Rancis…I know this is asking much…but could you help me get Candlehead back to my place? You can take shelter there aswell while I help Candlehead out with this…"

Rancis would silently look at them then at the tracker in his hands.

"Rancis don't…" Candlehead would look at him.

"Rancis…I know you have a lot on the line right now…but please…don't use that tracker…let us help you…we can help you get through tonight…and through the rest of this "Game"….just please Rancis…" Crumbelina would try reasoning with him.

Rancis would grip the tracker tight. "….I'm sorry…" He'd toss it down infront of them and bolt as Sour Bill's voice echos throughout the game.

"Rancis has immunity for the rest of the night…note those who use their trackers are to immediately return to their homes…if you so much as leave your home before the night is through you'll become fair game once again…"

"Who in their right mind would risk their lives again when they have immunity?" Rancis would ask himself as he'd race into his house and lay down on the floor exhausted from running. "Finally…after 3 nights…I'm finally safe for a night!" He'd smile a bit and pass out.

Gloyd would continue walking through his tunnel. "Can't say I'm surprised…I think we all knew he would…dude died 3 straight nights…and his life was on the line tonight…he obviously didn't want that fate…"

"He might do this every night though…" Taffyta would state.

"Put yourself in his shoes…he's on his last life…he dies it's game over…I understand his desperation…" Torvald would look at Taffyta.

"Well atleast he has some sort of justification….Swizzle on the other hand…doesn't…" Minty would cross her arms.

"Swizzle is only looking out for himself now…" Sticky would state.

(Meanwhile)

Crumbelina would be dragging Candlehead when Vanellope would appear 15 feet away chuckling. "Hehehe…Going somewhere?"

Crumbelina would look down at Candlehead who'd look up at her. "Run…"

"No…I'm not leaving you here Candles…"

"Run…it'll buy you some time to atleast get a head start…you only have about a few minutes left anyway…it's better you escape then both of us going down...so please…-tears would fall down her face-…just run Crumbelina…" Crumbelina would hug her.

"I'm sorry…I promised I'd keep you safe…"

"It's ok…you tried your best…-Vanellope would approach-…now go…"

Crumbelina would let go and take off as Candlehead would look at the ground as Vanellope would stop infront of her. "You've been doing well so far…just got unlucky…." She'd put the tip of her sword under Candlehead's chin and bring her head up so they'd be staring back at one another. "I'm surprised…I was expecting you to be in Rancis situation due to your ditzy nature…you've surprised me by going down only once…"

"Thanks…I guess…" Candlehead would sigh. "But you finally caught me…I can see how this is gonna end…"

Vanellope would grin. "Like I told you before…you were supposed to be one of the most caring racers…yet you stayed by Taffyta's side and tormented me daily…so you deserve this fate…"

"I'm sorry we made you snapped…you said it yourself I'm a ditz…Turbo and Taffyta had me believe I was doing the right thing…even though it wasn't…"

"I actually do believe that…I really do…but you still earn this…" She'd kick her jaw hard knocking her to the ground and stepping on her stomach. "Candles…like I said I do believe you…but your not getting out of this alive…" She'd stab her in the chest and twist the sword. "I may let you survive this game…but tonight your blood must be spilled…call it a need to fill a blood lust…" She'd stab her a second time and twist it as blood would begin streaming out of Candlehead's mouth.

"Crumbelina….will….still….survive…." A few moments later her eyes would roll back into her head as her body would become limp on the ground a small pool of blood beginning to form as Sour Bill's voice would echo throughout the game.

"Candlehead down…Snowanna captured…2 minutes left…."

Vanellope would pull the sword out of Candlehead's body. "Meh won't catch anymore tonight…" She'd call Adorabeezle. "Got Snowanna I see…"

"Yes…she's in the Fungeon…" Adorabeezle would reply.

"Good…I have plans on using her to lure the others out tomorrow…" She'd hang up and call Citrusella.

"Did you really find no one?"

"No…but we have an idea where they might be…we came across a hatch convered in dirt…we couldn't open it but we heard them walking and talking below us…it appears there are tunnels under the game…"

"Yea Gloyd's doing…return to the castle…they may have lost 1 tonight…but it'll be a slaughter tomorrow if my plan works…" She'd hang up and laugh. "And it's gonna work…"

(A few minutes later)

Sour Bill's voice would echo throughout the game.

"Game over….congrats survivors the game recommences at sun down…"

"So only 2 were found…no doubt by the trackers…"

"I think Swizzle found Candlehead and Crumbelina…and Rancis crossed paths with Snowanna…" Taffyta would state.

"Why do you think that and not the other way around?" Sticky would turn to her.

"Because Candlehead and Rancis are good friends…when we mocked Rancis for never winning she went easy on him and comforted him afterwards…he would never turn on her…never…" Taffyta would cross her arms as Sour Bill's voice would echo one last time.

"Rancis found Candlehead…Swizzle found Snowanna…Candlehead died and Snowanna was captured…."

Taffyta would stand frozen in place silent in utter shock and disbelief.

Gloyd would turn to them. "Any idea why they killed Candlehead but not Snowanna?"

Minty would shrug. "Candlehead like Rancis was always by Taffyta's side…she's been a priority target from the beginning Crumbelina has just been helping her hide well…and for Snowanna….well Vanellope probably has something planned I'm not sure…"

"We'll only find out tomorrow I guess…" Torvald would state as they'd all look at Taffyta who'd still stand frozen in place. "…Candlehead…."

Crumbelina would make it back to her place where'd she punch the wall. "You had one job! One fucking job!" She'd punch the wall over and over again letting out all her frustration, anger and sadness out before calmly walking into her kitchen.

"Rancis…your going to fucking regret what you did…." She'd look at the tracker in her hand.

"You better hope your found before running into me…because if I find you first…you're a dead man walking…I'll make sure it game over for you Fluggerbutter…you'll pay for what you did…"

 **End Ch.5**

 _So in desperation Swizzle made a regretful mistake and Rancis made an enemy in Crumbelina for what he did to her and Candlehead_

 _And just what has Vanellope planned for Snowanna?_

 _Will the fifth night be a slaughter where most die again?_

 _Will Rancis survive the night once again?_

 _Will Swizzle try to make up for his mistake?_

 _Stay tuned to find out_


	6. Night 5 Part 1: Redemption

_Here's the next chapter_

 _So what has Vanellope planned for Snowanna?_

 _Will Swizzle's guilt force him to come to her aid?_

 _How will the others react to it?_

 _How will Rancis fare knowing that he now has Crumbelina after him aswell?_

 _Will he survive till the light of dawn once more?_

 _Or will he be the first to fall?_

 _I'll never tell the only way to find out is by reading_

 **Ch.6 Night 5 Part 1: Redemption.**

(Around noon the following day)

Rancis would be having lunch remembering what he had done the night before when he'd let out a sigh. "Crumbelina's gonna have it out for me…" He'd finish when another track would spawn on his table. "Hmm…guess we get a new one everyday…" He'd pick up when he'd finally realize it. "Wait…that means those that didn't use them yesterday have 2 today…and if Candlehead and Crumbelina both have 2…that means they have 4…-he'd gulp-…if they want me out…they'll succeed…" He'd go and get dressed and fix his hair. "I'm not going down tonight…they have to understand that was sheer desperation…I didn't want to die…" His phone would ring and he'd see it's a call from Crumbelina. "…She'll have choice words for me…that's a garuntee…" He'd reluctantly answer. "Hello?"

"Hey…mine telling me why you activated that tracker on us?" She'd sound calm which would worry him.

"Well…I was only thinking of survival at that point…I saw you both….and…well…I saw my best chance at surviving…"

"You do realize you got Candlehead killed right? Your best friend…we were close to my place when Vanellope finally showed up…had I had just 1 more minute I would have gotten her inside and out of sight…but I didn't get that minute…she told me to leave her there…knowing full well what was gonna happen to her…I had to leave as Vanellope killed her! It's all your fault!"

"Crumbelina…I know your mad…but let's keep calm and talk about this…"

"What is there to talk about?! You betrayed one of your best and closest friends! Wait…maybe this will get you to understand…" She'd go silent.

"Hello? Crumbelina?" He'd hear her walking but not saying a word.

(A few minutes pass)

"Crumbelina? I hear you walking…where are you? If your approaching my place you'll find I'm not there…" Rancis would nervously look out his window. "Please don't call my bluff….please don't call my bluff…" He'd mutter.

"….I know your in your home Rancis…..just wanted to show you this…."

"S-sh-show me what?" His hands would start shaking as Crumbelina would send him a photo.

"Take a long look at it and know your to blame for it…" She'd hang up and Rancis would nervously swipe to the picture which would be Candlehead's cold lifeless body in a pool of her own blood, eyes rolled back into her head and her skin pale as a ghost.

"Oh my…-he'd hold in his vomit and scroll away-…I didn't mean for that to happen…"

He'd call Crumbelina back.

"I hope you took a good look at it…" Crumbelina would state when she'd answer her phone.

"I-I-I-I d-didn't mean for that to happen…I thought you'd drag her away in time…I though Vanellope wouldn't find you and I'd still be safe for the night…"

"You thought wrong liar! You didn't expect us to escape!" Crumbelina would shout angrily.

"Y-yes I did…I thought Vanellope was somewhere deep in the forest far away from everyone…I didn't expect her t-Crumbelina would cut him off- You expected her! She showed up immediately! I bet she had been following you the whole time! I bet you activated the tracker because you knew she was close behind you! You needed someone to fall for you! And you chose one of your best friends!" She'd almost be screaming at him.

"Crumbelina…I'm sorry…I got desperate…I didn't want to die…I wasn't thinking…please Crumbelina I hope you understand what was running through my head!"

"Don't worry Rancis…I already know exactly what was going through that sick…traitorous…vain…thick head of yours!"

"Crumbelina…it doesn't have to end in violence…"

Crumbelina would chuckle. "Rancis…there's a term I'm about to use that will describe how tonight is gonna go down…an eye for eye…or in this case…a death for a death…" She'd hang up and Rancis would gulp.

"Not good…not good…" He'd bolt out his back door and flee away from the village and towards Taffy Swamp.

Crumbelina would slowly walk back to her place. "You better run…you better hide…"

She'd sit down and look at the 2 trackers in her hand. "Candlehead might not go after Rancis…so I better make these 2 count…and hopefully I find her before the "Seekers" do…"

(A few minutes before sun down)

Gloyd would look at a map of his tunnels as everyone would be eating energy bars they had picked up.

"Don't tell me we're lost in your OWN tunnels Gloyd…" Minty would glance at him.

"You made them but don't know where we are?" Taffyta would add.

"I'm making sure we're at the right spot…" Gloyd would state looking up from his map.

"Right spot?" Sticky would be confused.

"What? Have to pick somethings up…" Gloyd would press a button on the wall and a hatch above him would open.

"Impressive…" Torvald would look up as Gloyd would climb a small ladder to the surface.

"Why do you think Snowanna was spared last night?" Minty would ask.

"Vanellope had something planned…and I guess since Swizzle used his tracker first Snowanna was spared while Candlehead died…" Torvald would respond.

"I think Crumbelina will go after Rancis…I have a feeling she'll go to the ends of this game chasing him down…and frankly I don't blame her…" Taffyta would state.

"Really? Rancis was in desperation mode last night! The second he came across them it was all about survival! He wasn't thinking! How would you feel if it were your life on the line?" Sticky would look at her shocked.

Taffyta would take out her phone. "Understandable…but I'm more than willing to bet they offered to help him out if he didn't use his tracker…and Candlehead….she…she…she wasn't getting away after he activated…."

"What do you mean?" Torvald would turn to her along with Minty.

Taffyta would show them a picture Crumbelina sent her showing Candlehead caught in a spiked bear trap. "She was caught in that…from what Crumbelina is telling me…Rancis showed up…she asked him to help get Candlehead to her house so she could treat her injury…he immediately took out his tracker…they pleaded with him not to use it…and he used it anyway…and…Crumbelina…couldn't drag Candlehead away in time…Vanellope showed up barely 2 minutes later…"

"Oh…." They'd go silent.

"That's why I understand why Crumbelina is going after him tonight…not only did he turn on one of his best friends…she didn't even stand a chance of getting away and he damn well knew it…."

Gloyd would drop down with a few items and snacks. "Ok now to get to one of my hideouts…" He'd close the hatch.

"Ok…lead the way…" Torvald would glance back at Taffyta before following him.

Candlehead would spawn all alone deep in the forest. "N-n-n-ne-never realized how scary the forest got at n-night…" She'd look around expecting something to pop out at her as Sour Bill's voice would almost give her a heart attack.

"The Game has begun…good luck hiders….the seekers know who's above ground….and who's below it…"

Those in the tunnel would turn to each other nervous.

"Wait how did they find out?! We're so dead!" Sticky would be a nervous wreck.

"Keep calm…" Torvald would comfort her and turn to look at Gloyd. "They must have come across a hatch…"

Gloyd would nod. "That's the only probable thing…but unless they pry it open…which would take a lot of strength to do…they won't get in…but let's get to my hideout quickly…" He'd speed down the tunnel and they'd silently follow.

Crumbelina would follow Rancis tire tracks into Taffy Swamp. "Idiot…of course you fled in your kart….how stupid can you be?" She'd come across his abandoned kart. "Hmm…so where did you go?" She'd see his footprints lead deeper into the swamp. "Damn…going passed the danger signs…he's desperate…I'll give him that…"

(An hour later)

Swizzle would be walking around the base of Diet Cola Mountain full of guilt. "What could they be doing to Snowanna?" He'd find himself repeatedly asking himself as everyone would receive a Skype call from Vanellope which all of them would reluctantly answer and would see a chained up Snowanna being held over the bright hot liquid in Diet Cola Mountain. "Since she got caught last night…I decided to make this her final life…" Vanellope would break the silence.

"Shit…" Gloyd would state.

"Damn…" Minty, Torvald and Taffyta would say in unison.

"Oh no…" Sticky would be horrified.

"Poor Snowanna…" Candlehead would state.

"She doesn't deserve to go out like that…" Crumbelina would mutter.

"Atleast she'll die before me…" Rancis would tell himself.

"And your broadcasting it live?" Swizzle crouch behind a jawbreaker and block the cam on his phone to avoid giving his position away.

"Not quite…if your paying attention she's slowly being lowered into it…" Vanellope would state.

"And just why are you making it slow?" Swizzle would ask.

"Because it's more horrifying for her…and more entertaining for us…plus there's a twist…"

"And that is?"

"After I leave…those who want to risk it…can come in here at their own risk and try to save her…but I doubt Gloyd, Taffyta, Torvald, Minty or Sticky will be able too…"

"W-w-why?" Sticky would ask fear stricken.

Vanellope would chuckle. "Gloyd's hatches aren't bomb proof…"

"What do you mean…wait…" Gloyd would look at the hatch above him and hear a Cherry Bomb being ignited. "RUN!" He'd shout as the hatch would be blown off.

Vanellope would laugh as Adorabeezle and Nougetsia would jump down and purse them knowing full well Jubileena and Citrusella would be awaiting them further down the tunnels.

"Oh and Crumbelina?" Vanellope would hold in her laughter.

"What?" Crumbelina would ask.

"Based on what I saw on the cameras I've positioned around the game…Rancis is 5 feet to your right behind a tree…"

Crumbelina would turn in that direction seeing Rancis staying back in pure terror.

"Thanks for the tip…"

"No problem." Vanellope would chuckle, as Rancis would take off screaming. "Screw you Vanellope!"

"Like Sour Bill said…never think your safe…I'll always…ALWAYS…know exactly where you are…" She'd leave the call.

Swizzle would leave the call along with everyone else and would stay behind the jawbreaker as Vanellope would walk out of the mountain.

"Hmm…a wall that you can walk through…cool…" He'd mutter as Vanellope would glitch away.

"Probably going to go get Rancis…or see if Crumbelina will kill him…" He'd tell himself as he'd slowly and cautiously would walk into the mountain.

He'd be meant with a glare from Snowanna when she'd see him.

"I know you got choice words…and I don't blame you…"

"Just get me down so I can beat you!" Snowanna would shout angrily.

"Ok I know I have it coming but let's not do that here ok?" A pellet would fall into the sword causing some to fly upwards almost hitting Snowanna.

"Ok ok just get me out!"

Swizzle would look over at the makeshift home on his left. "Guess this is what she called home for all those years…" He'd sigh.

"Swizzle! Focus!" Snowanna would shout, as Swizzle would realize she'd be just 15 feet from the molten liquid.

"Hang on…I see the lever to stop this…" He'd walk over stepping over a few bear traps even having to jump over 2 holes to get to it. "Well she definitely had measures in place to stop me…"

He'd grab the lever put would see it in the middle. "Does forward pull you back up? Or drop you down faster? Or does down do that?"

Snowanna would look at him. "I-I-I-I-I don't know!" She'd look down at the liquid just 10 feet away.

"Up it is…" He'd push up and Snowanna would drop. "Fuck!" He'd bring it back to the middle and Snowanna would stop just 4 feet above the liquid.

"Actually down Swizzle…" She'd glance at him.

"Of course…" Swizzle would go to pull down when the lever would jam. "Uh oh…"

"Swizzle…it's getting kinda of close!"

Swizzle would pull down hard the lever not moving an inch. "It's jammed!"

 _7 feet_

"Swizzle!"

 _6 feet_

"I'm trying!"

 _5 feet_

"Do something!"

 _4 feet_

"It won't budge!"

 _3 feet_

"Please get it to stop!"

 _2 feet_

"I think I got it…" The lever would begin to move.

 _Mere inchs_

"Swizzle!"

"Snowanna!"

Snowanna would open her eyes to find herself being pulled back up and towards Swizzle who'd let out a sigh of relief.

"Close one there…"

"Don't remind me…" Snowanna would state as she'd get the chains off her and promptly get a hard punch to the jaw.

"I had that one coming…" Swizzle would hold his jaw.

"You got a whole lot more too…" Snowanna would cross her arms.

"Looks let's get out of here before a more pellets fall and we end up getting burned…"

"Sure…" They'd both go to leave when Vanellope's voice would echo in the mountain.

"I'd leave rather quickly…for reason look above…"

Swizzle and Snowanna would look up to see Cherry Bombs explode and send all the pellets falling from the top.

"RUN!" Swizzle would grab Snowanna's arm and they'd bolt for the way out and would get to it just as a large trapdoor would open and they'd both stop just short.

Swizzle would glance behind him to see the first few pellets touch the liquid.

He'd grab Snowanna. "Looks like this is a solo flight!" Using all his strength he'd toss her over the hole and out of the mountain as she'd see hot soda bursting from the ground behind him.

"SWIZZLE!" Her voices would echo throughout the game as she'd back away to the forest to avoid the liquid raining down all around the base of the mountain.

(A few minutes later)

She'd walk back towards the way in the ground destroyed and steaming from the eruption.

"Did he melt?" She'd ask herself as she'd see him slump beside a jaw breaker.

"Swizzle!" She'd rush over to find most of his clothes gone and 3rd degree burns covering his body. "S-S-Swizzle?" She'd kneel down beside his steaming body as Sour Bill's voice would echo throughout the game.

"Swizzle dead…next death will be permanent…"

Tears would escape Snowanna's eyes. "He'd sacrificed everything…just to make it up to me…-she'd look down at his body-…I'll return the favor by getting you through the last 2 nights…" She'd stand up and walk away.

(Meanwhile)

Gloyd would continue running down his tunnel Taffyta, Torvald, Minty and Sticky following as Adorabeezle and Nougetsia would slowly gain on them.

"Where is the exit?!" Taffyta would shout.

Gloyd would get to a door and open it. "We're here common get in!" They'd rush in and he'd slam it shut and lock it and barricade it.

Taffyta would pant. "How long were we running for?"

Gloyd would head for the door out of the basement. "Doesn't matter…we need to keep moving…since they know this hideout exist…"

He'd head open the door and would come face to face with Jubileena and Citrusella. "Your not going anywhere…"

(Further away)

Rancis would run on the unstable soft ground through the swamp Crumbelina hot on his tail.

"Keep running...Keep running!" He'd tell himself as he'd come to an abrupt halt having run out of ground and the only thing that would be infront of him would be a vast swamp. "Oh no…" He'd turn around to see Crumbelina with a murderous look in her eyes.

"Got you now…"

 **End Ch.6**

 _As I've said before I love ending chapters like this_

 _So Swizzle sacrificed himself to save Snowanna_

 _Gloyd, Taffyta, Torvald, Minty and Sticky have been cornered_

 _Will they fight back and escape?_

 _Or will they get slaughtered?_

 _And will Rancis be the first to die permanently?_

 _I'll allow suspense to keep you all guessing till the next chapter_

 _Stay tuned_


	7. N5Part 2:The Nightmare Is Only Beginning

_Hello again, I know it's been 2 months and I should be updating "War on The Race Track"_

 _But…life has been rough…I won't specify what happened because doing so would probably bring me to tears again…let's leave it at 3 days after I last updated "War On The Race Track" something happen in my immediate family and to one of my best friends…all in the same hour in fact…and the past 2 months have been the worst period of time in my life….I've been about borderline 55 out of a 100 for a while…the only time I felt better was on Canada day…even then it was just for a few hours before the pain came back…what happened all but killed my mood to write and do much of anything in fact…it was just a short while ago that my mood semi-returned_

 _What your all about to read is the culmination of 2 weeks of work…I know some of you might think that so and so could've written more in about half the time…but keep in mind that I haven't been my normal self for a while and my mood for writing only semi returned… I worked on and off again for the past 2 weeks…mostly whenever I really got in the mood…I'm sorry but I could never really sit down for a duration of time and write with how I was feeling_

 _Those who wish to know what happened can PM me and I'll try to suck it up and explain more_

 _I just can't bring myself to talk about it here_

 _Now I have 2 very important announcements_

 _I don't know why it's taken me this long but over the course of the following days I'll be updating/editing every chapter I've written in every story so far, nothing much besides spelling mistakes except for chapter 5 of "When Hunters Become the Prey" I'll be adding an extra actions and dialogue at the end of it_

 _Hopefully by the time most of you read this I will have started the next chapter of "War on The Race Track" I won't give a date for it's update, due to the fact that college is starting up again soon and as I said I haven't been myself for a while but I am hoping to get it out soon…_

 _Where we left off_

 _Rancis ran out of places to run from Crumbelina_

 _Gloyd, Taffyta, Sticky, Minty and Torvald found themselves in a bad situation_

 _How will this end?_

 _Will we have our first permanent death?_

 _Will another slaughter take place?_

 _Who will escape and survive the night?_

 _And who won't make it to the light of day?_

 _Time to find out isn't it?_

 **Ch.7 Night 5 Part 2: The Nightmare Is Only Beginning**

(Where we left off)

Rancis would take a few steps backwards trembling in fear as Crumbelina would take a step towards him.

"C-C-Crumbelina…d-d-don't d-d-do t-th-this…" He'd take a step in the swamp.

"Your not leaving here alive…either I'm killing you…or Vanellope is…"

"What do you mean?" Rancis would ask.

"I heard her glitch nearby…so she's definitely watching us…which doesn't give me much time…"

"T-t-to d-d-do w-what?"

Crumbelina would pull out a large butcher knife out of her jacket. "You know damn well what…"

Rancis would take a step further into the swamp trembling. "Crumbs…I'm begging you…please…"

Crumbelina would grab him by the throat and lift him in the air.

"Don't you care call me that! The only ones who call me that are Minty, Snowanna and Candlehead!"

"I-I-I'm sorry…"

"Oh not as sorry as I'm about to make you feel…" Crumbelina would tighten her grip. "You are going to suffer…" She'd pull him out of the swamp and drag him back towards his kart.

"Damn…maybe I shouldn't intervene…" Vanellope would mutter from behind a tree about 5 feet away.

(Meanwhile)

A shot would ring out and Gloyd would collapse a large bullet hole in his chest.

Minty, Torvald, Sticky and Taffyta would gasp and turn and face in his direction as Jubileena and Citrusella would walk in and over his slowly dying body.

"Hey girls…really thought you'd get away like that?" Jubileena would ask.

The lock on the door leading to the tunnels would be shot off and Adorabeezle would walk in Nougetsia closely behind.

"Hands up…turn around and lean against the wall…"

Sticky, Torvald and Taffyta would comply as Minty would just stand there.

"Take the fucking shot…I dare you…"

Adorabeezle's eyes would narrow and she'd shoot her in the foot.

"Ow mod damn it!" Minty would look at her foot then up at Adorabeezle.

"Next one will be in the chest so you can bleed out like Gloyd over there…" She'd point to Gloyd who'd be laying behind her.

"Assholes…" Minty would mutter and lean against the wall with her hands high in the air.

Adorabeezle would check her phone. "Princess wants us to wait…"

Jubileena would look at her. "Will Gloyd will last that long?"

Adorabeezle would glance at Gloyd. "He should…she said to wait a minute or 2…she wants to kill a certain someone…herself…and do it rather slowly…"

Taffyta would gulp.

Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella would chuckle.

"And she knows who she is…" Citrusella would state as Nougetsia would fire a shot above them.

"Not a peep out of you understand?"

The 4 racers would nod Sticky trembling in fear.

(Meanwhile)

Candlehead would roam around the forest nervously.

"This place is scary at night…"

Snowanna would appear causing her to shriek.

"YOU SCARED ME!"

Snowanna would cover her mouth. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean too…but it's no reason to get us both killed…" She'd lick her fingers and put out Candlehead's candle. "Sorry but that thing just makes you visible…"

"B-b-b-b-but I n-need it…"

"Look…don't get scared…-she'd take her hand-…I'm going to lead you out of here and we can hide out somewhere or find Crumbs ok?"

"O-okay…"

They'd both walk back towards the village.

(Back with Rancis and Crumbelina)

She'd tie his wrists to his kart. "To keep you from escaping…"

She'd walk over to her kart and begin searching through it while Vanellope would watch curiously.

"Crumbelina…if you let me go…I'll protect you if Vanellope goes after you…I promise…"

"Your word doesn't mean shit to me Rancis…" Crumbelina would pull out a crowbar and would walk towards him the crowbar scraping against the ground.

Rancis would pull at his restraints. "Please!"

Crumbelina would slam the crowbar down hard against both his knee caps.

Rancis would scream in pain as Crumbelina would kneel down in front of him.

"Tell me…how does that feel?" Crumbelina would ask.

"Painful…" Rancis would respond tears in his eyes.

"That doesn't even scratch the surface on how I'm feeling for having to abandon the girl I love to her death…all because you were scared you wouldn't survive 10 more minutes…"

"I didn't mean too…"

She'd hit his left shoulder hard. "Stop lying to me…"

"I'm not!"

Crumbelina would hit him across the head with it. "Say what you want…you can take it to your grave…"

She'd hit his lower left arm hard several times breaking his Radius bone and Ulna bone.

Rancis would scream as some pieces of the bones would fracture the surface of his skin.

Crumbelina would hold her crowbar. "Now tell me…which hurts more…-she'd hit his elbow-…A...-she'd hit him the head-…or B?"

"Both…" Rancis would reply sobbingly.

"Pick one…" She'd hit him again.

"…B…" Rancis would reply.

"Ok…" She'd throw her crowbar away and pull out her knife.

"Now let's give you a nice little smile…" She'd cut near his lips in an upwards arc making a little smile on his face.

Rancis would scream as Vanellope would silently grab the discarded crowbar.

"Meh fuck it…I'm just in a slashing mood…" Crumbelina would state as she'd slash him several times in the chest a few times on his legs and would slash his right cheek open.

Rancis would cry in pain. "No more…please…no more…"

Crumbelina would kneel down and look at him dead in the eyes. "I hope Vanellope tortures you further…" She'd stab him twice in the chest. "That's for the 2 times Vanellope stab Candlehead last night…"

She'd stand as Rancis would cough up blood.

"Goodbye Rancis…the only thing I'll miss about you is how you choked every single lead you ever had…"

She'd turn to leave as Rancis would plea one last time. "Please…I can help you…"

"You can help me…with your death…" She'd hop in her kart and takeoff as Rancis would watch her leave.

"No…" Vanellope would glitch in front of him and he'd look down and sob.

"You just couldn't get it done…couldn't survive…and in your attempts you made enemies out of friends…" She'd look at her sword.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry for bullying you…I'm sorry for pushing you to the point you tried to commit suicide…I'm sorry for everything…if killing me will help you heal…then just go right ahead…I don't care anymore…" Rancis would sob having given up all hope.

Vanellope would hold her sword up. "It's not over for you yet Flugs…" She'd swing down.

"Rancis dead…permanently…" Sour Bill would announce on the intercoms set up throughout the game.

Torvald, Minty, Sticky and Taffyta would look down as Gloyd would keep both his hands pressed against his wound.

"Guess that's what she was doing…must have done something big for him…" Citrusella would state.

"That's my best guess…" Adorabeezle would respond.

Candlehead and Snowanna would reach the village. "Poor Rancis…" Candlehead would sob.

"He's in a better place now Candles…" Snowanna would give her a comforting hug as Crumbelina would pull up.

"What in the literal fuck are you doing driving that thing?!" Snowanna would shout while trying to keep it at a whisper.

"Trying to lead Vanellope away from the forest the fuck are you 2 doing here?" Crumbelina would ask.

"You weren't responsible for his death, were you?" Candlehead would ask looking at her.

"Of course not…I wanted to hurt the fucker…but in the end I felt sorry…I pulled him out of Taffy Swamp…but he ran the fuck off claiming I was just gonna spoon feed him to some sharks…"

Snowanna and Candlehead would buy the lie.

"Well back in the forest we go…" Snowanna would state and all 3 would rush back into the forest.

"Promises made…promises kept…" Crumbelina would tell herself.

(2 minutes later)

Vanellope would walk down the basement steps of Gloyd's hideout.

"She better be alive down there…"

"She is indeed Princess…Gloyd however…is on his last breaths…" Nougetsia would look at Gloyd who'd be slowly fading on the floor.

"Still…got…a…trick…up…my…sleeve…" His remote would slide out of his sleeve and he'd press a but as a bunch of dirt and dust would drop from the ceiling.

"…Run…"

Taffyta would go to run only to be knocked to the ground by Adorabeezle as Torvald, Minty and Sticky would run by into the tunnel.

"Keep going!" Torvald would hold the door closed as one of the others would try to pry it open.

Sticky would turn around. "Torvald!"

Minty would grab her. "Common she's buying us time!" Minty would drag her off as Vanellope's sword would go through the door and cleanly through Torvald's throat.

"Sleep tight Batterbutter…" Vanellope would say in her eerily sweet voice as Torvald would collapse to the ground dead.

"Torvald dead…she's now at 2…" Sour Bill would announce.

Sticky would sob as Minty would drag her through the tunnels.

Vanellope would pull the sword out of the door and wipe the blood off of it with a cloth.

She'd glance at Gloyd's body.

"Gloyd dead…he's now at 2…" Sour Bill would announce.

"Strange…about to succumb yet still had the strength to do that…"

She'd look at Taffyta being held down by Adorabeezle and Jubileena. "Get off her…I want you 4 to find the rest…leave me alone with her…"

Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella would nod and leave.

Taffyta would back away towards the wall as Vanellope would slowly approach her clutching her sword tight.

"I've waited 15 long years for this…-she'd put her sword in a sheath on her back and grab the crowbar she took from Crumbelina-…what happened on the second night was just a warm up…"

Taffyta would back into the wall. "Vanellope…we can talk about this…."

Vanellope would glare at her. "There is nothing to talk about!" She'd hit the side of her head almost cracking Taffyta's skull causing her to fall the ground.

Vanellope would kick her hard in the face breaking her nose. "15 years…15 years Taffyta! 15 years you made my life absolute hell!"

She'd hit her several times in the ribs. "You never gave me a chance!"

She'd smash her jaw to bits. "You wanted me to die just for being a glitch!"

She'd break one of her kneecaps. "You saw to it personally that my life was utter hell!"

She'd hit both her legs several times before letting up.

She'd look at Taffyta slumped on the floor crying in pain.

"Pathetic…" She'd glare at her as mascara would run down Taffyta's face.

"You thought you were the cream of the crop…and you did everything to make sure everyone saw you as that…from manipulating Candlehead to refer to you as Queen of the track…to bullying Rancis…to starting heated rivalries with pretty much everyone…sure everyone respected you since you were one of the top racers…but you were also the most universally hated…"

Taffyta would look up at her.

"In case you didn't know the only ones that actually held you in high opinion were Gloyd and Candlehead…since one was your boyfriend and the other was your manipulated BFF…everyone else despised you…they only followed you to bully me because Turbo told them I was a threat and needed to be dealt with…the only thing any of them wanted to have in common with you was hatred for me…and honestly…I can't fucking blame them…"

She'd hit Taffyta again with the crowbar.

Tears would stream down Taffyta's face.

Vanellope would stop and look down at Taffyta's badly beaten body. "That's not even close to what you deserve…" She'd grab her shoulder and glitch them to the top of the mountain.

She'd toss her face first in the snow. "As you can see it's cold…I'm about to make it worse…"

She'd glitch away and glitch back with a bucket of cold water. "Again, this isn't even close to what you deserve…" She'd dump it all on Taffyta and would back away. "Enjoy freezing to death bitch…"

Taffyta would reach out to her but Vanellope would quickly smash her arm with her crowbar.

Taffyta would look up at her as an evil grin would find it's way onto Vanellope's face. "You may deserve worse…but this is still enjoyable…besides…with what I have planned for tomorrow…I'll be happy…"

(Meanwhile)

Minty would open a hatch and climb out of the tunnels Sticky following close behind her.

"Where too?" Sticky would ask nervously.

"Let's just head back to the village…-she'd look at the sun beginning to rise-…we should reach it as the game ends…"

A shot would ring over their heads.

"On second thought…RUN!" Minty would shout and take off sprinting Sticky following close behind.

(Not too far away)

Crumbelina would look at Candlehead and Snowanna. "We're heading back to the village…"

"Couldn't agree more…" Snowanna would respond.

"Ok…" Candlehead would respond.

All 3 would take off for the village

(Less than 2 minutes later)

They'd run into Minty and Sticky.

All 5 would fall to the ground.

"Watch where your going for fuck sake!" Minty would rub her forehead.

"You got a hard head Minty…you shouldn't be worried…" Snowanna would stand up.

"Don't fucking start with me…"

"Sorry…"

Sticky would sit up. "I suppose you 3 were safe all night?"

"Yea…didn't see a single one of them all night…" Crumbelina would respond.

"Thank us later…they were holding us at gun point…"

"Oh…"

(Meanwhile)

Vanellope would watch Taffyta freeze to death as the sun would rise.

"Taffyta dead…she's at 3…" Sour Bill would announce.

Vanellope smash her with her crowbar one last time. "Just for good measure…"

She'd call her 4 hunters. "Back to the castle girls…" She'd hang up and glitch away.

(A few minutes later)

Everyone would be in the village when Taffyta, Gloyd, Torvald and Swizzle would respawn.

"What the heck?" Crumbelina would ask as Sticky would rush over and bear hug Torvald.

Vanellope would suddenly speak on the intercom. "Congratulations…you all survived 5 nights…but there will be no more hunts…there's something special tonight…"

"W-w-what might that be?" Candlehead would ask.

"Come to the courtyard at 7:00 sharp tonight…those who don't come…will be punished…"

Most of the racers would gulp.

Vanellope would chuckle. "See you all then…" The intercoms would suddenly disappear.

Everyone would suddenly turn their gaze to Crumbelina.

"What?" She'd ask.

"You were chasing Rancis…seeing how he died…I'm wondering weather or not you had something to do with it…" Torvald would respond.

"Look like I told Snowanna and Candlehead…I chased after him yes…he ran into the swamp…he got stuck…I helped him out since I heard Vanellope nearby…he took off saying I was just gonna spoon feed him to sharks…"

"That all?"

"Yes, he took off and I heard Vanellope glitch after him…"

Torvald's eyes would narrow. "Ok…"

She'd leave for her home.

"See you guys later I guess…" Swizzle would walk away looking at the ground.

The others would depart as Crumbelina would hold Candlehead's hand.

"I'm sorry Rancis didn't make it…but we did…that's what matters Candles…."

Candlehead would nod. "I'm going to miss him…" She'd sob.

Crumbelina would rub Candlehead's back feeling a little regretful. "Common…we should rest up for tonight…"

Candlehead would nod and Crumbelina would lead her to her house.

"Don't start regretting your decision…that bastard deserved it…" She'd tell herself.

(that night)

All the racers would walk into the courtyard cautiously and nervously.

"It's 7…like she asked…" Sticky would look around trembling.

A giant blue tainted wall would suddenly form around them as Vanellope would walk out of hiding chuckling.

"Yes…I'm glad you all came…"

"Why?" Minty would ask.

"Or else…-she'd hold up the severed head of Rancis-…you would have joined him and missed a shot at redemption…"

"Redemption?" Crumbelina would ask.

"Yes…those of you who survive this final game…will earn a second chance…those who don't…-she'd chuckle-…you don't want to know…"

"What is the game?" Gloyd would cross his arms.

"Let me show you…" Vanellope would press a button on her phone and the racers would pass out.

(A short time later)

They'd awaken in a black and white slightly distorted version of Sugar Rush.

"What in the fuck?" Taffyta would look around.

A large doorway would appear in front of them and they'd see Vanellope on the other side.

"The reason I waited 2 weeks…and these past 5 days…was due to this needing some much time to complete…Sour Bill worked for days on end to make this world possible…so without further ado…welcome…to my version…of Hell…"

The racers would look around them as Vanellope would continue.

"Your goal is simple…survive 24 hours…then find one of these doorways…-she'd gesture to the one they'd be looking at-…to win…"

"Survive what?" Swizzle would ask.

"Simple…-she'd point to her left where they'd see 3 zombie lollipops come out of the ground-…there are 3 kinds you must avoid…crawlers…name implies how they move around…walkers…classic slow moving in a horde kind…and the runners…there are a few…and I'm telling you now…they can outrun you…" She'd chuckle at the horrified expression on each racers face.

"What do they do?" Candlehead would ask.

Vanellope would look at Gloyd. "Explain what zombies do Gloyd…"

"Well…they kill and/or eat and/or infect anything they slash, bite and in some stupid movies just touch…"

Everyone except Gloyd and Vanellope would gulp.

"There are weapons and food scattered across the world…and don't go thinking you can board up your house and be safe…noise attracts them…and I'll be giving locations away whenever I feel like it…so if you plan on hunkering down…prepare for one hell of a fight…"

"Of course…" Snowanna would state.

"Also…there is a phantom of you know who…"

The racers would glance at her.

"Rancis?" They'd ask in unison.

An evil grin would form on Vanellope's face. "Indeed…with one goal…kill/turn as many of you as possible…"

A blood curling shriek would cause them all to jump.

"Hehehe…here he is…" Vanellope's grin would widen.

He'd suddenly appear in a cloud of smoke.

The racers would look at him appalled by what they would see.

His clothes would be ripped, his once beautiful hair would be a mess, his hands would have long claw like fingers with very sharp nails, he'd be completely colored grey except for his eyes which would be crimson red.

"Your all dying with me…" He'd state in a demonic voice.

"Good luck guys…you have a 1-minute grace period…" Vanellope would state as Rancis would disappear. "I suggest you play wisely…"

The racers would runaway as she'd laugh evilly and begin counting down. "59…58…57…56…55…"

Crumbelina, Candlehead, Snowanna and Swizzle would go to Swizzle house as the rest would follow Gloyd.

Swizzle would barricade his door and go to the basement. "I knew stacking up on these would come in handy…" He'd remove a book shelf revealing a few Candy shot guns and revolvers.

Gloyd would go to his main item storage.

"Cherry Bombs…check…Sweet Seekers check…also…" He'd press a button and the wall would move revealing a secret tunnel.

"When did you plan on telling us about this one Gloyd?" Taffyta would ask.

"Didn't intend to…this was for emergencies only…" He'd walk down the tunnel everyone following closely behind as Vanellope would finish her countdown.

"Times up…good luck everyone…your time starts...now…"

They'd hear Rancis shriek again as zombie lollipops would sprout out all over the place as Candlehead would watch from Swizzle's living room window.

"Mod help us all…" Is all she'd say.

 **End Chapter 7**

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter_

 _So, the everyone except Rancis survived 5 nights of what they thought was hell_

 _How will they survive a hell morphed into Vanellope's twisted imagine?_

 _Who will earn a second shot at life?_

 _And who life ends in a gruesome death?_

 _I'll leave you all guessing_

 _Stay tuned_

 _I'm sorry that I haven't updated anything but like I said I hit a very rough patch_

 _I'm hoping to get the next chapter of "War on The Race Track" out at some point in the near future_

 _So, I think that's everything and all I have to say is this_

 _See you all in the next chapter!_


	8. Surviving The Impossible

_Yes this is the last chapter_

 _Also before we begin, hopefully the changes have appeared for you guys, for some reason the changes haven't appeared for me with quite a few of the chapters_

 _Tell me if you see them_

 _If you don't I'll try and fix whatever is causing the problem_

 _But where we left off_

 _The racers must play one final game_

 _Who will find the doorway to a second chance?_

 _Who is zombie chow?_

 _And who will fall to Rancis?_

 _Time to find out_

 **Ch.8 Surviving The Impossible**

(Where we left off)

Candlehead would quickly draw the blinds and head to the basement.

"…They're everywhere…" She'd be trembling.

Swizzle would go to a button on the wall. "Luckily I listened to Gloyd…" He'd press the button and another section of the wall would move revealing Gloyd's tunnels.

"Since when are those there?" Crumbelina would grip her shot gun tight hearing some of the lollipop zombies banging against the door.

"I'll explain some other time…" Swizzle would reply.

The front door would fall and they'd hear the zombies approaching the basement door.

"Let's go!" Swizzle would shout and watch Candlehead, Crumbelina and Snowanna run in when Rancis suddenly appear and grab him by the throat.

"Where do you think your going?" His voice would be completely demonic.

Swizzle would struggle as some zombies would slowly descend the stairs.

Rancis grip would slowly tighten around his neck. "You will be the first to join me…"

"Not happening…" Swizzle would shoot Rancis with his shot gun sending Rancis flying to the ground.

Swizzle would rub his neck and obliterate the 3 zombie lollipops on the stairs. "That wasn't pleasant…"

He'd look at Rancis who'd be slumped on the ground. "Not that much of a threat…"

Rancis would laugh and stand to Swizzle's horror.

"Y-y-you just took a 12-gauge to the chest!" He'd shoot Rancis 2 more times, Rancis would simply stand there laughing.

"I'm unkillable…unlike yourself…" Rancis would slowly approach him.

Swizzle would sprint into the tunnel and close it.

Rancis would laugh again. "That won't hold for long…"

Swizzle would hear zombies descending the stairs and start bashing against the door.

"Girls wait for me!" He'd sprint to rejoin them.

(Meanwhile)

Gloyd would walk down his dimly tunnels Taffyta, Minty, Sticky and Torvald following close behind as they'd hear zombies moaning and groaning above them.

"We're dead…so very…very dead…" Sticky would tremble in fear.

"We're gonna be fine…" Torvald would comfort her with a hug.

Gloyd would open a doorway leading to a large room.

"Follow me…" He'd walk in and they'd closely follow.

"Why did we come here Gloyd?" Taffyta would ask.

"Well there's a reason this is for emergencies…" He'd turn on a light revealing Candy Rifles, Shot guns, revolvers and pistols hanging on the wall.

"Geez…how much do you need?" Minty would look at Gloyd.

"Well…I don't really have an answer…either way take anything you want…" He'd grab a rifle and a shot gun.

Minty. Torvald, Sticky and Taffyta would each grab a shot gun and revolver

Gloyd would press a button on the wall causing part of it to move revealing another tunnel

"Follow me…" He'd walk down the tunnel with the girls following close behind

The tunnel would descend deeper and deeper into the ground as the moaning and groaning of the zombies would grow quieter and quieter

"How far down does this go Gloyd?" Taffyta would ask

"Not much deeper…we're under the castle at the moment…well to be more exact where at the level of the Fungeon…"

"And just why did you bring us here?" Minty would ask

They'd stop at a doorway

"You really think they'll be multiple escape routes when the time is up? We'll be lucky if there actually is one…and if there is…it'll definitely be in the castle…and I'm willing to bet the lowest point of it…" Gloyd would explain

"You better be right Gloyd…" Sticky would state

"I'm betting on being right…" Gloyd would look at her

A doorway back to Sugar Rush would appear infront of them and Vanellope would walk through it

"He's not wrong you know…"

The racers would back away from her petrified as she'd chuckle

"He was right…they'll only be one escape route…which will be in my throne room…but I highly doubt any of you will be making it…"

"W-w-w-w-wh-wh-why i-i-is th-that?" Sticky would ask

Vanellope would grin as zombies would suddenly burst through the door behind her and would crawl out of the ground behind Gloyd, Sticky, Torvald, Minty and Taffyta

"That's why…" She'd laugh evilly as the zombies would walk past her towards the racers

"WHY AREN'T THEY ATTACKING YOU?!" Taffyta would shout

One would go to bite Vanellope only to disappear in a cloud of dust

"Simple…they attack their master…they're erased from existence…"

The zombies would close in on the group

The racers would fire their weapons at those behind them.

"Common!" Gloyd would run back the way they came Minty, Sticky and Torvald following close behind them

"Not running Muttonfudge?" Vanellope would ask

Taffyta would turn around and aim her shot gun right at Vanellope

"No…I can end this here and now…"

Vanellope would chuckle. "You won't fire at me…"

"What makes you think I won't?" Taffyta would keep the gun steady

"You wasted your chance…" Vanellope would chuckle as a zombie would knock the gun away as 2 would push Taffyta to the ground

"You should have run Taffyta Muttonchow…"

Other zombie lollipops would swarm around the pinned pink racer and proceed to bite into her

She'd let out a skin crawling terror shriek as Vanellope's lips would curve into her signature evil grin

Gloyd would stop running and look around to see the group of zombies on top of Taffyta

"TAFFYTA!" He'd start running back before being stopped by Minty. "She's dead and so will you if you go back! It's too late! We need to go now!" She'd pull him as tears would form in his eyes

"Sorry Taff…" He'd reluctantly start following Minty

Taffyta would try fighting the zombies off but their numbers would quickly overwhelm her

"Help me! Don't leave me!" She'd shout at her fleeing friends

Vanellope would casually lean on the wall next to her

"Ironic…your fans loved everything about you…including your taste…" She'd chuckle as Taffyta would weakly reach out to her he zombies tearing deep into her flesh

"Please…please…not like this…I beg you…"

Vanellope would kick her arm away. "You kidding me? This is better than anything I could have done…and the perfect way to say goodbye…"

"No…please…"

A zombie would bite into her neck

"Goodbye Taffyta…you won't be missed…" Vanellope would grin at the dying racer

Taffyta would bleed out quickly the last thing she would see would be Vanellope's evil grin before everything going dark

Vanellope would watch the zombies slowly tear the corpse apart and consume it leaving a pile of skin, flesh and bone

Vanellope's grin would widen as she'd walk back through the doorway back into Sugar Rush

(Meanwhile)

Swizzle, Snowanna, Candlehead and Crumbelina would run down the dimly lit tunnel crashing into Gloyd, Minty, Torvald and Sticky

All of them would fall to the ground

"You guys alright? We heard screaming a minute ago…" Swizzle would look at the group noticing Taffyta's absence and the tears in Gloyd's eyes

"Oh…"

"She didn't follow us…and when we noticed…she was pretty much dead already…even had we miraculously somehow saved her…she was bitten…she would've turn into a zombie…we didn't have much of a choice…" Minty would stand up

Crumbelina would get up and quickly help Candlehead up. "We need to move…Rancis wasn't too far behind us…"

"Correction…I'm here…" Rancis would suddenly appear in a cloud of smoke

Sticky would suddenly blast him with a shot gun sending him to the ground

"That won't work…" Swizzle would state as Rancis would get right back up laughing demonically

"Th-th-th-these don't work on him?!" Sticky would ask terrified

"Nothing does…" Rancis would state in a demonic voice slowly approaching the racers

Gloyd would get up. "Common we got to move!"

He'd start running before being tripped

He'd watch in horror as Taffyta would slowly rise from the ground her clothes, skin and hair all dark grey, her eyes completely black with small red dots in the middle

"Not of you are going anywhere…" Her voice would be demonic just like Rancis

Gloyd would stand up to see Rancis and Taffyta standing between him and the others

"RUN GUYS RUN!" He'd shout

They'd take off running Rancis quickly flying after them as Taffyta would slowly approach Gloyd her finger nails turning razor sharp

"You left me to die…"

"I didn't want to leave you Taff…"

"Don't bullshit me Gloyd…" She'd grab him by the collar and slam him into a wall

Gloyd would try breaking free of her grip to no avail

"You will be joining us…" She'd put a hand around his neck as red mist would appear around it

"What are you doing?" Gloyd would ask keeping his cool

"Draining your life away…" Gloyd would suddenly feel himself weakening

"First your muscles go…then your organs…then…you turn into one of us…"

Gloyd would try in vain to break from her grip

"Stop resisting it Gloyd…this is the end for you…"

"Not…quite…" Gloyd would weakly reach into his jacket and pull out a smoke bomb

"What's that going to do?"

"Distraction…" Gloyd would toss it into her eyes

Taffyta would let go of him and cover her eyes shrieking

Gloyd would weakly get on his feet and run down the tunnel hearing Taffyta and some zombies close behind

Back with the other Rancis would fly by them and stop

"No one is escaping…"

They'd turn around to see zombies crawling out of the walls and floor cutting off their escape

Rancis would lunge at Swizzle but Snowanna would knock him to the ground and pin him

"Everyone go! I can't hold him for long!"

Everyone would run down the tunnel as Swizzle would stay behind

"I'm not leaving you here Snowanna…" He'd destroy the Lollipops walking towards them

Snowanna would hold back tears. "When I discovered your body after you saved me from Diet Cola Mountain…I promised I'd get you through this…and right now that might mean losing…"

Swizzle would look at her. "I got you into that mess you don't owe me anything…"

Rancis would begin breaking free

"Swizzle go…I'm a fast runner…once your far enough…I'll take off…"

"You sure?

"…Yes…"

Swizzle would very hesitantly and reluctantly run away as Rancis would break free and punch Snowanna hard on the jaw knocking her to the ground beside him

He'd pin her to the ground

"You didn't think you'd get away did you?" He'd ask

Snowanna would close her eyes holding back tears. "No…but he wouldn't have left had I said otherwise…and I wasn't going to let you get both of us…"

"A great sacrifice…too bad it will all be…in vain…" He'd put a hand around her neck as red mist would appear around it

Snowanna would look at him defiantly. "You may take me…but you won't take the others…"

"We'll see about that…"

Snowanna would weaken rapidly and fall limp

"Last words Snowanna?" Rancis would ask

Tears would finally escape Snowanna's eyes. "Please no…"

Rancis would shake his head. "Your joining us…"

Her head would fall back as she'd lose on color

Rancis would look at his hand and would be shocked to see it return to normal

"No way…"

It'd return back to it's grey claw like form

"Damnit!" He'd hit the wall beside him then look at Snowanna whose clothes, skin and hair would all be grey

"Any moment now…"

She'd open her eyes which would be black with big red dots in the middle

She'd look around as blood would leak from her eyes

"Common Snowanna…we have work to do…"

Snowanna would silently stand up as Vanellope's voice would echo throughout the game

"I'm ending the game sooner than planned…the escape door is in the throne room…I'll be awaiting the survivors there…"

"Common…if we hurry we can cut them off…" Rancis would disappear in a cloud of smoke with Snowanna disappearing moments later

(Further away)

Gloyd would look over his shoulder and see Taffyta gaining rapidly on him

"Doesn't help that she can fly…" He'd reach into his jacket

"End of the line Gloyd…" Taffyta would grab his shoulder and throw him to the ground

Gloyd would get up only to get knocked by down with a hard right hook from Taffyta

"Stay down…"

Gloyd would look up to see the evil grin on her face. "It's time Gloyd…" She'd reach for him

"Not yet…" He'd pull an impact grenade from his jacket and would throw it at her

It'd hit Taffyta sending her flying back and disorientating her

"Sorry Taff…-tears would from in his eyes-…I wanted to save you…had I been able too I would've…" He'd take out another impact grenade and throw it at the ceiling causing 10 feet of tunnel between them to collapse

Gloyd would wipe his tears away and run down the tunnel

(With the others)

Minty would lead them down the tunnel as they'd come across the pile of flesh, torn clothes and bones that used to be Taffyta

"Oh my…" Sticky and Candlehead would throw up as Minty would look away from it

Minty would go towards the door. "The Fungeon is on the other side of that door…once we're in…it's a straight shot up the stairs to the throne room…"

Swizzle would finally catch up to them

"Where's Snowanna?" Torvald would ask

"Right here…" Snowanna and Rancis would rise from the ground 10 feet ahead of the group

Taffyta would appear behind them hovering above the ground

Minty would press the button

The sliding door would suddenly jam with just enough space between it and the wall for an arm to get through

"Oh how unfortunate…" Taffyta would state

"I don't mind if Gloyd survives…since all of you won't…" Rancis would grin

"I'll fight anyway…" Swizzle would fire a shot from his shot gun knocking Snowanna down

"Minty and Crumbelina…if your as strong as you claim get the door open!" Swizzle would continue firing his gun as Torvald would use a rifle as Candlehead and Sticky would fire their revolvers

Zombies would sprout out of the ground ahead of Rancis, Snowanna and Taffyta

"GET THEM!" Rancis would point at the defiant racers

Minty would look at Crumbelina who'd get a firm hold on the door

"On 3…1…2…3!" They'd both pull the door barely budging

"We don't have all day!" Torvald would shout as a constant stream of zombies would sprout out of the ground replacing those blown to pieces

Rancis would cross his arms. "They'll be overwhelmed eventually…"

Snowanna and Taffyta would stand behind them watching as the zombies overwhelming numbers slowly inch forwards towards the racers

Meanwhile Gloyd would blast through the few zombies at the entrance of the castle

He'd sprint down the hallway towards the throne room destroying the few zombies he comes across

"I'd assume there'd me more guarding the castle…"

He'd enter the throne room and see the doorway at the top of the stairs that would usually lead to the throne

"It can't be that easy…"

Vanellope's voice would echo. "Thanks to the others yes…"

Gloyd would hear the gun fire at the stairs leading down to the Fungeon

"What's going on down there?"

"They're trapped in your tunnels…the door jammed…"

Gloyd would hear a large mob of zombies moving in the hallway outside

"If you foolishly decide to go help them…you'll be overwhelmed trying to comeback…"

Gloyd would take a step towards the doorway still hearing the gunfire

He'd reach into his jacket. "Fuck it…"

He'd throw a few impact grenades hitting the wall above the entrances causing multiple large pieces to fall and block the entrance

"Clever…" Vanellope would state

Gloyd would rush down to the Fungeon

Swizzle, Torvald, Candlehead and Sticky would begin taking a few steps back as the overwhelming force of zombies get closer

"What's taking so long?!" Sticky would shout terror in her voice

"The fucking thing won't budge! Crumbelina would shout back

Gloyd would show up

Minty would notice him throw the small gap between the door and wall. "Gloyd! It's jammed!"

Gloyd would grab the door. "PULL!"

All 3 would pull with everything they have the door slowly moving

It'd stay halfway open.

"Common you can fit through now!" Gloyd would shout as Minty would go through the gap quickly followed by Crumbelina

Swizzle would look at Torvald, Sticky and Candlehead. "Go…I'll be the last one out…"

They'd nod and would go out one at a time.

He'd turn around and run as Snowanna wuld suddenly grab him

"Your not going anywhere…"

Gloyd would bring up his rifle and fire a shot which would hit Snowanna in the head knocking her down. "Common Swizzle she won't be down for long!"

Swizzle would get out as Gloyd would set a few Cherry Bombs down

He'd set the fuse and runoff

Taffyta's eyes would narrow as the bombs would go off causing the tunnel to collapse

"To the throne room…" Rancis would state as all 3 would fly straight up through the ground

Crumbelina would lead them up the stairs into the throne room when Rancis, Taffyta and Snowanna would suddenly fly up through the ground and block the doorway

"Not so fast…"

Sticky would gulp

Rancis would fly at them when a bullet would strike him in the head sending him tumbling to the ground where'd he lay motionlessly

Snowanna and Taffyta would suddenly look to where the shot came from and both would get hit by a shot gun blast and fall to the ground

Minty, Crumbelina, Torvald, Sticky and Candlehead would look over to see Swizzle and Gloyd's guns still smoking

"Common you know the don't stay down long!" Gloyd and Swizzle would run through the doorway back to Sugar Rush

"Common!" Minty would shout as she'd run through followed closely by Sticky

Torvald, Crumbelina and Candlehead would quickly follow

Rancis would recover and quickly grab Candlehead's ankle through the doorway and would start pulling her back through

Candlehead would shriek as Crumbelina and Torvald would each grab one of her hands and begin pulling her back

Taffyta and Snowanna would quickly join Rancis as Minty, Sticky, Swizzle and Gloyd would rush to help Crumbelina and Taffyta

Candlehead would look at Crumbelina fear in her eyes. "Don't let me go! Don't let them take me!"

"I won't…" Crumbelina would reassure her

Snowanna would suddenly charge at the group swiping at them with her knife-like fingers

She'd slash the arms of Sticky, Gloyd and Swizzle who'd let go of Candlehead and grab their arms in pain looking at the deep cuts made

Minty would let go of Candlehead and would deliver a hard left hook to Snowanna sending her falling down the stairs

Taffyta would attack Torvald who'd be forced to let go of Candlehead to defend herself

Rancis would grin at Crumbelina. "Revenge is a dish best served cold…but…instead of cold…I'll just take your girlfriend…"

He'd bite Crumbelina's hand and she'd loosen her grip just enough for Rancis to pull Candlehead from it

"NO!" Crumbelina would yell as Rancis would drag Candlehead away as Taffyta would push Torvald, Minty and Crumbelina from the doorway

Crumbelina would start to move back only for Minty and Torvald to restrain her

"Let me go! I'm not leaving her!"

"It's too late…" Minty would tell her as they'd hear Candlehead let out a terror shriek quickly followed by flesh being torn apart. "It's too late…"

The doorway would disappear as Crumbelina would fall to her knees tears streaming from her eyes Minty and Torvald would kneel down beside her but she'd quickly push them away

Vanellope would be clapping sitting on her throne with Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella by her side

"That was entertaining…but congratulations…you survived….as promise you are now free…but on one condition…"

Everyone minus her minions and Crumbelina would look at her fearful. "What condition?"

"If you do anything and I mean anything rebellious or treasonous or even tell anyone what happened here…I will send you all back there…and won't let you back…am I understood?"

Everyone would nod nervously as Crumbelina would look aimlessly at the wall where the doorway was

"Good…now get out of my sight…"

They'd all take off as Crumbelina would slowly get to her feet and leave

She'd sob on the drive back to her home

Minty would be awaiting her at her front door

"I'm sorry Crumbelina…" Minty would begin as Crumbelina would walk through her front door before collapsing in tears

Minty would silently kneel beside her and look over her shoulder at the others

They'd watch silently as Minty would shake her head

 **The End**

 **Or is it?**

In the nightmarish land a certain grey birthday theme racer's red crimson eyes would suddenly open

"…Crumbelina…I'm…coming…to…GET YOU!"


End file.
